Professions & Confessions
by edwardsbringinsexyback
Summary: Bella Swan goes to her first year of college. She meets many new friends, including a hilarious set of siblings, along with her new super sexy drama teacher. Sparks fly between them. **rated m for lemony goodness and language**
1. Forbidden

Hey all y'all beautiful people of fanfiction

**Hey all y'all beautiful people of . This is my first story so please be easy on me. The story is about Bella and Edward (duh). Edward is a professor and Bella is in her first year of college. She finds a liking in her super sexy drama teacher while she meets some friends along the way. Possibly lemons later on….I dunno…..so anyways…Without further ado…..Professions and Confessions**!!** bows and walks backwards Enjoy**

I grabbed my books as quickly as I could and flew out the door, forgetting one last thing. I ran back into the dorm and checked myself in the mirror. I smiled, making sure nothing was stuck in my teeth, and then I walked out onto the campus. The first thing I saw was senior guys. My female teenage eyes automatically focused in on them. They all looked like they already had girlfriends, their arms wrapped around girls' waists and occasionally on their butts. _This is no time to fantasize, Bella. Grades are important right now._ I told myself. I looked down at my schedule, _Drama. _The subject I was actually excited to do.

I strode through the hallways, maneuvering my way through the crowded halls and mobs of people. I finally reached the auditorium and I was immediately speechless. It was huge. Absolutely beautiful and huge. It was like an old opera house. It even had the boxes up high and two floors and everything. There were a few kids sitting in the front rows so I went to join them. There was a girl with long, honey golden hair sitting next to a very buff guy with a Converse t-shirt. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand dangling so it was barley touching her breast. Then I saw a girl with spiky deep brown hair. She reminded me of a pixie. She had a sweet smile on her face, her facial features small. I walked to sit behind her. She quickly jumped and turned around with a huge and welcoming smile.

"Hi!" She said in a beautiful, chirpy voice. I smiled back sheepishly.

"Hi."

"My name's Alice Brandon!" She basically sang to me while sticking her hand out.

"I'm Bella Swan." She gasped.

"Oooooh! You're Chief Swan's daughter, right?"

"Mm-hmm." I scanned the auditorium, looking at all the people in the front few rows. As my eyes moved from left to right on the peoples faces, they abruptly stopped at the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Alice saw me staring and giggled.

"That's Professor Cullen. Well, he told us last year to call him Professor _Edward._" She rambled.

"_Professor_?" Damn_. So hot yet so forbidden._

She nodded her head. "Mm-hmm! A lot of the girls-" She started. But I lost track of what she was saying as I stared at Edward. He bright green eyes sparkled against his light blue dress shirt. He laughed to whatever the person he was talking to was saying and then he looked around then room, his eyes stopping at me. His smile disappeared as he met my gaze.

I quickly looked down, blushing that stupid color I hated so much. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Edward standing up and walking around the rows to come to me. _Oh god. He's actually going to talk to me. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Just play it cool, Bella._ Alice's chirps stopped as Edward reached up. He gave a pleasant smile to Alice.

He nodded once. "Alice." Then he turned to look at me. My bangs fell in front of my eyes and I quickly brushed them back. "Hello." His voice rang like the most beautiful bells I have ever heard. "I'm Edward."

**Review Review Review!! Sorry that was short. Next chapters will be longer. Press that little periwinkle button and tell me watchya think! You can say "I completely hated it. It's so stupid it makes me want to kill myself for wasting 5 minutes of my time to read that!" and I'll be completely fine! As long as you were honest. Alright well I'm gonna start workin' on the next chapter soon! Jacob comes sometime soon and the friendship between Alice and Bella grows strong. Some more Cullens will be introduced…'cept….they're not Cullens. Please read on and follow with me as I add to my very first story. **


	2. Edward

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? (Hopefully you didn't hate it but…yeah) Now remember people. I need those reviews to help me write this story! Points to you cheesily and smiles YOU are the future of this story……wow I'm hyper tonight. Maybe that will giggles inspire me. Read what I have at the bottom of this chapter so YOU can help me write these next few chapters! –Taylor xoxo**

**I do not own Twilight. I own none of these characters; I just did a bit of tweaking. But OME, if I owned Edward….**

_Previously…._

_"Hello." His voice rang like the most beautiful bells I have ever heard. "I'm Edward." _

I stood up nervously, scared to look beautiful in the eyes. I stuck my shaky hand out and replied quietly. "H-hi. I'm Bella Swan." He smiled, his green eyes captivating me. He wrapped his hand around mine, his icy touch startling me. **(By the way, this story is all-human. Edward is just unusually cold. Got that? No vampires.)** He shook my hand and then dropped it gently. Just then, we heard a crash from behind the stage. It startled Edward and I. Oh how I loved to say that. Edward and I, Edward and I, Edward and I. _Get a grip Bella. He's your teacher and you just met him!_ He looked back at my face, examining it. "I should probably go see what all that is about." He said. I nodded reluctantly as his hand reached up to take mine.

He brought my hand up to his lips and my heart froze. His icy lips brushed across the top of my hand and he smiled at me. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella." And then he ran up to the stage and disappeared behind the red velvety curtains. I turned to Alice who was gawking at me.

"Oh…..my…..GOD!" She shouted, everyone turned around quickly to see who made that very loud outburst. We both blushed as everyone went back to their conversations. "You like Professor Edward!" She whispered, smiling devilishly.

I just stared at her, trying to think of a lie. There was no point. I was a terrible liar. So what I thought my teacher was sexy? Was that a crime? I think not! So what if his eyes were incredibly gorgeous? So what if I imagined me bent over a desk with him behind me-? _You're getting ahead of yourself, Bella._ I ridded that thought out of my mind as I tried to focus on him as he cleared his throat.

He walked out from behind the curtains, looking at all of us kids mingling. He cleared his throat again loudly. "Okay. Let's begin!" He announced. "So you all know why you're here." Just then the buff guy that was sitting next to the beautiful blondie threw his hand up in the air. Edward sighed with a smile. "Yes, Emmet?" The one called Emmet grinned and outburst, "Well what if we _don't_ know why we're here?" HE asked in a dumb blonde voice. We all laughed. Edward chuckled deeply and ignored his funny comment.

"This year we will be performing Beauty and the Beast." The second he finished saying what he was saying, snickers and giggles had already begun to rise throughout the room. "Today and tomorrow will be practices on learning how to _be_ the character and then I will hold try outs for the main characters.

Then, as his eyes went from each of our faces, his eyes met mine. I was frozen. Completely and utterly frozen in my spot. I just stared into his eyes and he smiled like I was missing some sort of inside joke.

He went on, "So please pair up with someone." I immediately looked to Alice, but she was looking elsewhere. She had her eyes locked on a boy in front of her, who was looking back at her. He was tall and slightly muscular and had bleach blonde hair. Without a look towards me, she ran up to the stage holding the boy's hand. I looked around the room, only to find that everyone had already had a partner, leaving me in the dust. I trudged to the stage to hear his breath-taking voice again. "Bella?" I instantly turned to where I heard his voice come from. "Are you in need of a partner?"

"Yes, sir." I answered politely. It felt weird calling him sir because he looked only about 5 years older than me. He smiled and held his hand out for me to take. I took of openly and followed him to the space he led me to. "Well, just pretend I'm not the teacher for this class." He said with a chuckle. I grinned and nodded. "Oh and Bella, you don't have to say sir. That makes me feel so old. I'm probably only 4 or 5 years older than you." _Was he trying to hint that we could possibly work? Like as a couple? Gah Bella! Stop it! He's your professor! Pro-fess-or!_

He turned away from me for a second to address the class. "We're going to be doing mirroring exercises for today, so just work on that for a while. He turned back to me with his amazing crooked grin. "Shall we begin?" I nodded. He put his left up and I mirrored him. He slapped his hands to his cheeks and put a fake gasp expression on, as did I. "So Bella," He began casually as he changed his pose. I copied. "Have you ever had any acting experience?"

I nodded, as did he. I giggled and struck another pose. "Ever since I was in elementary school I've been in all the plays and musicals." I answered humbly. He smiled, his perfectly white teeth glimmering in the lights.

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was doing funny poses like popping a hip and putting their hands on their hips. Some girls were even doing splits, taunting their male partners.

"So have you made any new friends, Bella?" When he said my name, my heart fluttered wit every syllable.

"Yes. Only one though. Alice Brandon." The second I finished saying her name, he chuckled. "She's a very sweet girl. She definitely likes to welcome and befriend all the new students." He smiled as I copied his movements.

The time flew by as I was actually having fun with Edward as my partner. Class ended all too soon. "Okay, that's good for today. I suppose we'll start learning about the characters tomorrow instead. So have a nice day, kids!" He said cheerfully. I smiled at him and walked over to where Alice was, waving and bouncing at me. Edward was at the bottom of the stage steps as my gaze met his. I suddenly fell down the stairs, my eyes slamming shut waiting of the impact. But instead of a hard surface, I landed in a strong, amazing man's arms. Edward. I looked up slowly to see his eyes filled with concern and worriment. "Are you alright?"

I smiled and nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. T-thanks Professor Edward." I called.

"Please Bella," He said as he leaned in closer to me, his breath blowing on my face. "Call me Edward." His voice was all too irresistible so I could only nod. I walked over to Alice who was grinning from ear to ear. "So, how was it working with Professor Edward?"

**How was that? Like it? Hate it? Please puh-LEASE review!! Now's the time help me out. Would you rather Bella meet Jacob in drama since he's her new partner? Or would you rather have me introduce Bella to the rest of the Cullens? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!! Muchly appreciated beautiful peoples. Yes I know muchly isn't a real word. Oh well!**


	3. Ditching Class

Sooooo

**Sooooo? Likin' it so far? Yeah? C'mon people I'm desperate! I need reviews! So without further ado! Let the chapter begin! **

**I Do Not Own Any of These Characters. But Edward Owns My Heart.**

The crowd of kids in the auditorium quickly scattered out of the room. Alice was a few feet ahead of me when I heard beautiful music playing on the piano. I jumped around when I recognized the song playing. It was Clair De Lune, my absolute favorite song.

"I'll be right there, Alice." I called as she impatiently tapped her foot by the door. I jogged back to the stage where the black grand piano was sitting. The man playing was Edward. I silently walked behind him and watched his fingers slide and flow swiftly over the ivory keys. There were no music sheets on the piano. He was playing it all by memory, and not missing a single note.

When he struck the final chord, he turned his head slightly to me with his gorgeous, breath-taking crooked grin.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to…I-I'm sorry-" I rambled, scared that I wasn't supposed to be listening. He raised one hand to silence my jibbering.

"Bella, it's quite alright." He reassured with his smile.

"So you listen to Debussy?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"You know Debussy?" He paused and looked into my eyes. I nodded. "I didn't think you kids were into that kind of music."

I laughed. "You were the one that said that you were probably only 4 or 5 years older than me!" We both laughed.

"Yes, but 4 or 5 years make all the difference, love." _Holy Shit! Did he just call me…love?! _

I giggled, not being able to speak coherently at the moment. "So you liked the song?" He asked after my silence.

I nodded. "Yes. My mom listens to Debussy all the time but this is my favorite song." I said, gesturing towards the piano. He nodded, impressed.

"So do you play?" He asked casually yet so beautifully.

I looked down at my feet so my hair would fall in front of my face. "Not really. Well…sort of…kind of…" I looked back up at him. He chuckled.

"Which one is it?"

"Yes." I admitted. "Then he stepped back.

"Well then, by all means! Play!" He said playfully.

I sighed and plopped down on the bench. _Don't mess up, Bella. Don't mess up. _I struck the first note quietly as I played Arabesque 1. I felt his cold presence sit next to me on the bench, his bicep touching mine. I shivered but kept on playing. His smell began to intoxicate **(I just love to use that word whenever I'm describing Edward's smell) **me as I tried my hardest to focus on playing well for him.

When I struck the last note quietly and slowly, I turned to him, who was grinning ear to ear.

"That was…utterly…beautiful…amazing…" He was at a loss for words.

"What?" I scoffed playfully. "Ya didn't think a kid like myself could be so good at the piano?"

He grinned at me again. "To be honest, Bella, no. I didn't"

"Well then I just proved you wrong."

"Indeed you did." He agreed with a nod. "So how long have you been playing?"

"Well I took lessons for a year like…5 years ago. And know I just play by ear."

His eyes widened. "Did you play _that_ by ear?"

I looked down nodding and blushing. "I must say Bella. That is extremely amazing. You have a very special gift." I blushed even more.

"Thank you." I said shyly.

"So have you ever considered taking lessons again? Not that you need them, because you're amazing. Just, it might be nice to learn different techniques or styles of playing." He suggested in his silky and velvety voice.

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess. But I don't really have the money."

"So if I could give you free piano lessons, would you accept them?" _AHHHH!!_

"Sure! That would be cool. But I would feel bad for not paying you." I answered as coolly as I possibly could. He chuckled.

"Well whenever you would like to start lessons Bella, I'm always available."

"Well what about after school? I could stop by here for a while." _Oh my god, I'm actually going to do this._

"It's a date." He said. His grin was just too irresistible. _Date! Date, date, date, date!!_

I teared my eyes away from his God-like face to look at the clock. He did the same. "Oh I'm sorry, Bella! I made you late for you class. Here, umm…let me write you a note." He offered gorgeously. I watched him walk off the stage to his bag in a seat. He sat down and crossed his leg loosely while he wrote on a slip on yellow paper. I decided to have some fun.

I began to play the song they play on Jeopardy when they're answering the questions. I heard his beautiful, musical laugh and he was at my side in an instant. His cold hand touched my arm softly as he handed me the small slip of paper.

"Thank you, Professor Edward."

He crossed his arms across his perfectly muscled chest, which his ivory sweater stuck perfectly to. "Bella, if I do recall correctly, I remember telling you that you may call me Edward." He said in a beautiful and sultry voice. I looked down and blushed.

"Thank you, _Edward._" I smiled at his perfect face and then clomped down the stage steps.

"Try not to trip over that pencil!" He called sarcastically from behind me.

_God he's friggin' gorgeous. _


	4. Lessons

Hello beautiful peoples

**Hello beautiful peoples. I have to say, I am very disappointed. In my whole 2 chapters, I only got one review. One! Uno! Un! Yeah! So c'mon! Review please. Jacob comes into the story next chapter. I'm going to do a bit of tweaking to him so be prepared, all y'all Jacob lovers. Please review! gets on knees and pleads Please please review review! And now….drum roll please….this chapter is called….Lessons. Enjoy! By the way! There's a small lemon in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be a big lemon. So be prepared.**

School was over. I had finally made it through the day so I could go see Edward for piano lessons. I had a feeling though. It would be very hard to concentrate on playing piano instead and wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping on top of him. But I had to. I was his student. He was my teacher. It was forbidden. God I hated that word. Forbidden. Hate it hate it hate it! So I walked as quickly yet casually as I could to the auditorium until her chirpy, sing-song like voice called from behind me.

"Bella! Where are ya goin'?" She skipped up to me.

"I had to umm….ask Edward a question."

She grinned ear to ear and gasped. "Getting a little cozy with the professor, eh?" She asked jokingly. I blushed. "I gotta go!" I called as I ran into the auditorium.

There he sat, beautiful, gorgeous, and handsome as ever on the stage with his legs crossed. He was reading a book. I walked into the auditorium silently as he looked up at catch my gaze. "Good afternoon." His silky and sultry voice purred.

I felt like I could faint from having seen his face for the first time in 5 hours. I smiled shyly and "Hi there"ed. He patted the seat next to him on the steps and I most definitely accepted. I peeked over his shoulder to see the book in his lap. _Wuthering Heights__._ I gasped.

"You read Wuthering Heights?!"

He grinned again. "Yes I do. It's actually my favorite book."

"Mine too!" I exclaimed. You know how sometimes, when a girl likes a guy, they'll do anything they can to get the guy's attention? Like lying and saying that they love everything the guy does? Yeah well…this wasn't one of those moments. I was completely honest with Edward.

He chuckled. "You sure aren't like most girls that attend here." He stated while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Oh, it's great! It's nice to finally meet someone who isn't obsessed with the Jonas Brothers or that silly vampire series Twilight or something." **(I LOVE TWILIGHT! I'M NOT DISSING IT! I just thought it would be hilarious! Don't hate!)**

"Eww, yeah. I read those books. This is real reading." I said, tapping the book in his lap. The book was entirely too close to his…package, making the naughty Bella inside of me pop out for a moment. I imagined me sitting on the stage and he was standing in between my legs, thrusting into me as I clung onto his back and moaned his name. _Slap slap! Earth to Bella! He's talking to you! _

"Helloooo?" He asked suspiciously.

I shook my head. "Sorry! I was spacing. Sorry."

"It's quite alright. So, shall we begin?"

I nodded and in an instant, Edward was standing up and offering me his hand. I openly took his and he pulled me up gently. We just stood there for a moment, his eyes sending me into a trance of some sort. His eyes were bright green and sparkling in the light blue light which was shining on the stage. He then looked down and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I really like you and I-I-" I began. He held up one of his pale hands to stop me from rambling.

"Bella, it's alright. I understand. I umm…how do I put this…feel it to." _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!_ His voice sent chills down my spine from the beauty in it. I smiled slowly, trying not to be obvious that I was crazy over him. "So! How about we get started?!" He exclaimed in a less professional and more fun tone. I giggled and walked over to sit next to him on the bench. "Let's loosen up by just playing some foolish nonsense like the Jeopardy song."

I did as he suggested and he chuckled as I got really into the playing, rocking back and forth like Stevie Wonder and everything. I finished the song by hitting the last note loudly and he clapped.

"Bravo! Bravo!" I giggled. "Okay, now. How about you play Arabesque 1 again and I'll see what kind of pointers I can give you." I obeyed and began to play. As I played, I tried my hardest to peek at Edward from my peripheral vision. He had his eyes fixed on mine. I looked back down quickly and blushed stupid again.

Edward's cold bicep touching mine was so distracting. But I made it through the song without messing up once. He simply smiled at me and there was another long silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a peaceful, romance filled silence. His eyes sparkled as he grinned that crooked grin that was entirely too gorgeous. "So any pointers?" I asked with a giggle.

"The only thing I would say would be to relax a bit." He suggested. _Well that's a little hard when you're sitting next to the most beautiful and gorgeous man you have ever seen!_ "Like this. Here. Begin to play again and ignore me." He said as he stood up and walked behind me. _Oooooh fuck yes. _Naughty Bella moaned. The back of my head was resting against his hip, which, moments later, I realized was really his penis. _Oh my god Bella! Just turn around and suck it! You know you want to! _Naughty Bella would simply not shut up now. I blocked her out of my mind and played Clair de Lune. I felt his icy fingers trail down my arm and finally reached my hands. They wrapped around my wrist softly and his thumbs rubbed soothing and relaxing circles into my pulse point.

I exhaled quietly as his fingers sent amazing chills up my body. I was still playing as I felt his cool breath blow on my neck and earlobe. His icy lips pressed on my neck and Naughty Bella jumped and kicked, begging for the permission to come out. I fought her back and kept playing. His lips traveled down my neck to my cheek, and then to the corner of my lips. I began to play the song much slower as I could not concentrate nearly as much. I then abruptly stopped playing so I could turn around and wrap my arms around his waist. He kneeled down between my legs as kissed me passionately, sucking on my bottom lip. His hand slid up the back of my neck and grabbed a handful of my hair gently. I tightened my grip on his back. He kissed me harder and moaned beautifully in my mouth. My tongue swept across his lip, begging for an entrance. He accepted and opened his mouth so my tongue could dance with his. His icy tongue sent more shivers down my spine. I shoved my body as close to his as possible. I felt my warm core get wet as his dick ran up against my clit through my thin pants. I moaned as I grinded against him. He smiled against my lips and slowly pulled away.

"Maybe we should stop." He said, his voice shaky, almost like he was disagreeing with himself.

"Or maybe we shouldn't and say we did." I said, kissing him again softy. He chuckled.

"Bella, we have quite a while to get to know each other. Let's take it slow." _Says the man who agreed to make out with his student, only knowing her for a day! _

I sighed and nodded slowly. "You're not like the other girls Bella. There's just something about you. Something that just stood out to me."

**LIKE IT?! Oh my Edward I worked so hard on this chapter! Hence the length! Yeah! Hence! Okay well like I said, next chapter's going to have a huge lemon. Hope ya like it! And remember! You get a twinkie if you review!! **

**-Taylor oxoxoxox**


	5. Surprise

Mmkay beautiful peoples

**Mmkay beautiful peoples! Plans changed. NEXT chapter is the lemon, and it's right at the beginning so be warned. Umm…shoot what was I going to say? Oh yeah! This is the chapter that Jacob comes into the story. Tweaking has been made. Be prepared! I hope you like it! And remember! You receive a twinkie from yours truly if you review!! **

Alice linked her arm through mine and skipped at a pace that was too fast for me. "C'mon Bella! Time to go see your _lover!_" She giggled.

I groaned. "Alice." I said sternly. "He's not my lover. He's my teacher and he happened to be quite nice to me. That's it." I told her. She just grinned and skipped merrily to the auditorium, pulling me along with her. I hadn't told her what had happened last night but I was planning to today after school. It turned out that she was going to be my roommate.

The same kids were there sitting the seats. There was the beautiful blonde next to the muscular one with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, the blonde man who was Alice's partner yesterday, and then my eye caught another cute guy. He wasn't sexy like Edward. He had a sweet and loving look to his copper skin. I was dragged over to the seats and Alice immediately chirped, "So where's Professor Edward?"

The cute man turned around to answer Alice's question. "He's in the back finding scripts." He answered her in a husky, deep voice. He then turned to look at me with a small grin. "Hi."

"Hi." I spoke up quietly.

"I'm Jacob Black." He stuck his hand out towards mine and I took it.

"I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." He nodded with a smile. Then I heard _his_ voice come from the stage.

"Okay class! Let's get this show on the road." He called, looking right at me. I slowly stood up. "Oh and pick partners!" Alice was already long gone with her guy friend so I turned to look at Jacob, his long black hair hanging in front of his face. He swept it back and smiled at me. "Partner?" He asked extending his hand towards me. I nodded with a grin and walked up to the stage behind Jacob. Edward was sitting on the steps and I looked down at him as I walked up the steps. He looked up at me through his incredibly long eye lashes and he winked at me.

He heart fluttered and skipped a beat. "Okay class, now that you all have partners, I would like you to _change _your partners so the group of two is a male and female." He said while glaring at two girls who were talking up a storm. They had heard absolutely nothing of what Edward had said. He cleared his throat and they both quickly looked in his direction. "Mike, you're paired with Lauren, and Eric, you're paired with Jessica." They moved to their new groups and then waited for Edward to return with the scripts in his hands. He walked around and passed them out to us. "I would like you all to practice scene 5 with your partner." He told us. "Now remember. This is the scene where Gaston is trying to persuade Belle to marry him. So men, be sexy and persuasive," All of the girls giggled after he said sexy. "And girls, be innocent and sweet, but still get the point across that you find him absolutely repulsive." He told us, winking at me subtly. "Alright, begin." He ordered. The voices began to fill the room. I looked down at the script and quickly memorized my first line.

**(I don't know the script by heart and I haven't seen the play in ages so I'm just wingin' it)** "Gaston, I've told you already. I do not want to marry you."

Jacob smiled when he finally realized that it was his turn to speak. "Ah yes, Belle, but when a woman says no, she means yes. So be my bride." He said in a very sultry and persuasive voice. He stepped closer to me and almost growled sexily. _Wow. This guy can act. _He grabbed my arm with strength and moved his face to it was right in front of mine, his warm breath blowing right down my neck.

"Marry my, Belle." He said forcefully. I would almost feel Edward's eyes on me, boring into my back.

I played along as the script said to and I yanked my arm away. "Gaston, you can't force someone into loving you!" The room was quiet. All of the other groups had stopped acting so they could gawk at us. _Are we that bad? _

We both stopped abruptly and looked t Edward who was smiling ear to ear. "Please! Continue!" He ordered happily. We did as we were told.

I looked down at the script. _Shit. Two more lines and then he has to kiss me._

"Oh I'd beg to differ, Bella. See, I can be very persuasive." He said smugly as he walked behind me, pressing his body against mine.

"Gaston, stop it. I-" I said innocently and shakily. Then in an instant, his warm lips were crushing mine. I did what I was supposed to by pushing him away but he was too strong. His large and hot hands slid up my body and gripped my biceps tightly.

His lips lingered on mine longer than they were supposed to. I peeked out of the corner of my eye at Edward who looked like he was in pain. I pleaded with my eyes to make him make Jacob stop. He smiled and winked.

He cleared his throat as "Gaston's" hands were sliding down my body to my butt. Jacob slowly stopped sucking on my top lip and then pulled away. I was as red as a tomato, seeing all the people staring at me.

"I think we've found our Belle and Gaston!" He announced. Everyone cheered and clapped as I glared at Edward. He gave a puzzled look. I just glared at him.

"Now class, tomorrow we'll see what we can do as far as Belle's father goes, and then we'll go onto try outs for the ensemble. So read over the script. Learn a few lines and be prepared for tomorrow. Class dismissed." Everyone ran out of the auditorium but Jacob stayed by my side. Edward had walked off the stage to his seat and opened his book absentmindedly.

"So Bella, you're a pretty good kisser." _And you're a pretty good pervert._ "Do you think that maybe you'd wanna go out sometime with me? We could go see a movie or go out for coffee or something."

My eyes instantly flew to Edward, who was still reading his book. _I know you're listening, Edward. _Edward then looked up at me and chuckled. _Oh my god! Did I say that out loud?!_ He looked at me and shook his head. I just stared at his, wide eyed for a moment until Jacob interrupted me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah sorry."

"So do you wanna go out with me?"

"Umm….sorry but not really. I already have a boyfriend." Edward was beaming at me right then.

"Just one cup of coffee?" He pleaded.

"Sorry. No. It wouldn't be right." I answered coldly.

He sighed and then stomped out of the room. I exhaled and sat on the steps on the stage. Edward laughed his amazing laugh and sat next to me.

"I'll never forgive you for that." I said darkly.

"For what?"

"For making _him_ Gaston! He's a stupid pervert!"

"Ah yes, I have to agree with you love. But wait until you find out who will play the Beast. I think you might find a liking in him." He answered smugly.

"And who would that be?"

"Oh I can't tell you yet. It's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough though."

I sighed. "So I have a question."

"And I have an answer" He replied slyly.

"Did I speak out loud when I said I knew you were listening to what Jacob was saying?"

He then looked down at his hands in his lap and was silent.

"Edward?"

"Bella, if I told you something that sounded too weird to be real, would you believe me?"

"Of course, Edward. I trust you completely."

He sighed. **(No he's not confessing he's a vampire! He's human. But he can do something that Edward Cullen in the book can do) **"Bella I can umm…read minds." I was silent after he looked into my eyes, smoldering them.

"R-r-really?"

"Yes. And I…the reason why I made Jacob Gaston was because of his thoughts. They made me sick."

"So why are you making him the character that stalks me and makes out with me against my will?!"

"Because I want him to go over board and then I'll have a reason to send him to the dean so he can be expelled. Bella," he said concerned, looking into my eyes. "I have never heard any more explicit and mature thoughts from a man his age. It's a very scary."

"What…what were his thoughts?" Edward quickly threw his arms around my body and pulled me closely to him.

"He was imagining raping you." He said quietly. "Every single thrust, cry, scream, he was imagining it all."

**Soooo? I have to say, this is my favorite chapter so far. There will probably be more favorites but hopefully y'all like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Did I say it enough? Nope! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEASEEE!! Lemon next chapter!**


	6. Save Me

Aiight peoples

**Aiight peoples. Here's the lemon. You have been warned. But before I begin the chapter, I'd like to have you just guess who the lemon will be about. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. And another thing to say before I begin, I do not own any of these characters. I just like to make them do naughty things. But if I owned Edward…..oh god. So without further ado! Here's the lemonie chapter!**

_Previously…._

"_He was imagining raping you." He said quietly. "Every single thrust, cry, scream, he was imagining it all."_

"W-w-what?" I stuttered?

He simply nodded. "Bella, you need to get to class. Can I explain this further after school?" He asked, pain spreading all throughout his voice.

"Absolutely." I leaned up to kiss him on the lips softly and stroked his cheek gently. "I'll see you after school." And then I stood up and skipped out of the room, hearing him chuckle behind me.

I walked through the empty hallways, knowing I was going to be late again. Just then, Edward ran up behind me and handed me another pink slip. He winked and kissed me on the cheek silently, then disappeared back into the auditorium.

I walked quickly passed the classroom and stopped into the bathroom to look in the mirror. I jogged in, smiled at my reflection, and then saw him walk up behind me with an evil grin on his face. His long back hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his hands slid up my body and rested on my shoulders.

"I want you Bella." He said huskily. "Do you want me?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"Awwh, that's too bad. "Cause I'm taking you whether you like it or not." He cooed in my ear.

"Jacob." I pleaded as his fingers trailed down my chest and resting in the valley between my breasts.

"Mmmm," He moaned as his fingers ran up to my breast and slid lightly over my nipple. "You're so sexy, Bella. I want you so bad right now." And in that instant, his soft touched turned into forceful grabs. "I want your body under mine, moving with my every thrust. I want to feel your pussy contract around my dick and I want you to scream my name." He ordered in my neck.

He ripped off my shirt, the buttons flying everywhere. Then his hands grabbed the top of my jeans and he yanked then down. He then quickly threw his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground. His pants were instantly around his ankles and he stepped out of them. He walked over to the door and locked it.

"Don't want anyone peeking in on us, do we?" He asked. I was silent.

He walked, more like prowled, towards me and grabbed my butt tightly, making me gasp. His erection rubbed on my clit through my underwear. This was not pleasurable like it was with Edward. Jacob was very rough and forceful.

"Jacob, please." I pleaded.

"Please fuck you with all my might? Of course my darling!" And right then and there, he flipped me around so my chest was against the wall and he was behind me. He pushed me down so I was on my hands and knees and he knelt between my legs.

"God you're so fucking sexy from here." He slammed his dick into me so hard I screamed as he broke my barrier. _I'm…I'm not a virgin…anymore._ I cried. Naughty Bella was no here to be found. I would have expected her to come out and try to enjoy this. But she didn't. He continued to slam into me so hard that tears began to flow from my eyes.

"Jacob!" I screamed as he hit that pleasure point that wasn't pleasurable for me.

He groaned, thinking that I wanted more. He pulled out of me quickly and then flipped me over. He was up against the wall, his cock right in my face, sticking up proudly.

"Suck it." He ordered. I shook my head. "Suck it!" He ordered louder. I couldn't say no. I was too scared. I slowly edged up to it and, shamefully, stuck it in my mouth. He groaned loudly and lowly as I began to slow down, hoping he'd let me stop.

"Harder." He breathed as his fingers twined in my hair. I obeyed.

"Ohh fuck Bella." He panted as I sucked harder, not enjoying a minute of it.

"Oh...B-bella! Fuck!" He screamed. "Ah god! I'm gonna cumm!!" He shouted. His cock bulged in my mouth and he spurted his seed in my mouth. I gagged it down as he smiled in satisfaction.

He yanked me back up so his chest was against mine. He lifted me with ease and forced me to wrap my legs around his waist. His cock slowly rubbed my pussy and I moaned involuntarily. _Shit!_ He groaned and shoved himself inside of me, his one hand rubbing amazing yet so shameful circles on my clit. I screamed in actual pleasure. _No Bella! Don't moan! This is bad! Kick him! Bite him! _

He shoved into me harder and harder until he came. Thank god he had a condom. He just stood there, with his dick still inside of me, panting and groaning.

"I'm not done with you yet, Bella." He said as he slammed back into me as I yelped.

"Bella?!" I heard Edward voice come from outside of the bathroom door.

"Ed-WARD" I screamed between Jacob's thrusts. "H-help!" Jacob continued to fuck me so hard I couldn't stand it. I kicked him as hard as I could and ran to the door, still completely naked. I unlocked it and ran into Edward's open arms. He picked me up quickly and ran to the auditorium, leaving Jacob in the bathroom.

I sobbed into Edward's chest as we ran. He opened the door with his foot, never once looking down at my naked body, which I was grateful for.

"Shhh, shh love. It's alright. I'm here." He reassured as I sobbed his name into his chest. I just sobbed harder as he never put me down and walked into the dressing room. He sat down in a chair with me in his lap, rubbing my back.

"Bella, this is exactly the thing I was talking about. I promise you that Jacob will not come any near 100 feet of you. I swear on my life." He swore to me sincerely.

I sobbed harder, my core burning and most likely bleeding.

"Here. Let me get you a towel." He offered as he set me down, disappearing for an instant. He came back and without even peeking at my body, handed me the towel. I accepted it gratefully and wrapped up in it. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Shhhh. It's alright. He's gone. It won't happen ever again." He whispered softly as I breathed heavily and fought back more tears.

"I'm here."

**Sooooooo?? Was that good? Sorry if it sucked. It was my very firs lemon in the history of ever. Next chapter will probably be up by tomorrow hopefully Most likely not by today. Next chapter we find out what happens to that little f'er named Jacob. Aiight well like I said….PLEASE PUH LEASE!! REVIEW!!**


	7. Ice Heals Burns

Wow

**Wow. I'm very happy with my reviews! Thank you! I got many private messages saying that they loved how I titled the 6****th**** chapter and how I ended it. I'm glad my lemon didn't suck. I worked very hard on it. I'm glad you all liked it (And sorry to all those Jacob lovers.) This chapter will be when Edward explains his "gift" and wait until you read what Bella's reaction is. OH AND BY THE WAY! There's another thing in this chapter that might turn some of you Jacob-lovers, into Edward-lovers. crosses fingers BY THE WAY! There's another lemon! WOOT! They're getting more and more fun to write! hahahahahhaa**

_Previously…_

"_Shhhh. It's alright. He's gone. It won't happen ever again." He whispered softly as I breathed heavily and fought back more tears. _

"_I'm here." _

He rocked me gently and slowly, letting me calm down. My core was burning and stinging, making it hard to stop crying. His icy fingers ran up and down my spine lightly, soothing me.

I managed to stop sobbing; only allowing one or two tears escape every now and then. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, my towel falling down slightly, and he moved his body closer to mine so he could tuck my head under his chin. He began to hum Arabesque 1 to me softly, almost sending me into a deep and lovely slumber.

"Edward?" I mumbled shakily as I pulled my head out from under his chin.

"Yes, love?"

"I…I-" I began. He shushed me and smiled at me. _Love you._ I finished in my mind.

He chuckled. "Bella. I know. But we do have quite a long time to make this work. Let's take it slow." He said silkily.

I nodded and squeezed him once more. I then tried to climb off of his lap and there I stood in nothing but a towel. And of course, gentleman Edward never once peeked down my towel.

"How about I take you home." It wasn't a question. It was more like a suggestion.

"But school isn't over." I protested.

"Yes but I think it would be best if I take you back to your dorm. Today was umm…interesting…for you." He almost seemed pained to speak of something that hurt me.

"Edward." I objected.

He grinned. "Don't Edward me. I'm taking you home."

I sighed in defeat. _Stupid overly protective teacher/boyfriend._ I muttered in my mind.

His eyes lit up with a smile. "I'm your boyfriend now, am I?" He mused. I looked down at my feet, blushing stupidly again.

"Let me go to my locker and get my things. Meet me at the stage." I ordered quietly as I jogged out of the auditorium. He simply nodded and stood there, waiting for me.

I strode through the empty hallways, almost shivering in fear as I passed _the_ bathroom. But then I heard a shriek. It stopped for a second and I heard a cry. A plea.

"Jacob! Stop!" The girl screamed form the bathroom. My eyes popped open.

"Fuck Jessica! You're s-so fucking tight!" I heard his disgusting and repulsive voice moan.

I flew as fast as I could into the bathroom to find _him_ slamming into Jessica Stanley. He saw me come in and grinned.

"Oh Bella, back for more? I always thought-" He stopped abruptly to slam himself into Jessica's shaking body. "-threesomes were sexy." He said, his voice disgusting every ounce in my body.

"No you fucking pig!" He shouted as I shoved Jessica away from him. She yelped and I punched Jacob smack dab in the face. He fell back with a thud and then Jessica and I stared at him.

"Hurry and put his shirt and pants on so we can get out of here." I said in a hushed tone.

She nodded and quickly put his clothes on. Jacob was still laying there with his eyes open.

"I know you both want me." He said as he stood up, pulling his boxers back up over his waist.

"Jacob Black. You are a disgusting, ruthless; pig that doesn't deserves either of us." I spat coldly. He just chuckled and prowled over to me.

He walked behind me and pressed his erection proudly against my butt. "Oh I tend to disagree with you, Isabella." His hands slid up my body and lingered on my breast.

"Get your hands off of her." I heard his gorgeous voice come from the bathroom door.

Jessica gulped loudly and cringed behind me as Jacob stalked over to her. "Okay fine. I can have Jessica then."

We heard a smack and another thud as Edward quickly as ever, punched Jacob in the stomach. Jessica was hugging, more like clinging, onto me and I held her. She was crying.

"Bella, it hurts." She whispered shakily into my neck, sobbing loudly.

I stroked her hair softly. "I know Jess. I know." I hugged her, my towel slipping down again a bit. She pulled it back up and I was grateful, with my almost-boyfriend and my molester in the room.

"Come on girls. Let's get you home." Edward said quietly, putting his hand on the small of my back. Jacob still lied there. _Hopefully he's dead. _I thought to myself. Edward chuckled beside me.

We walked down the empty hallways, gorgeous teacher on my side, me; in nothing but a towel, and Jessica on my other side; shaking like a leaf and whimpering like a dog.

"Jess, it's alright now sweetie." I assured her, rubbing her arm.

"I-I-I know."

Edward leaned into my ear. "Let's take Jessica home first. I need to speak with you." I nodded silently as we walked down and through the corridors.

"Don't you live in Corridor B?" I asked Jessica when we reached the dorm hallways. She nodded shakily and we walked down the hallway until we saw her door.

"T-thank you Professor Edward." I said sincerely and quietly, almost sounding like she could cry her eyes out right then and there.

He simply nodded and then she turned to me. "Bella. I-I-I'm sorry he did that to you too." She said. I walked up to her and hugged her.  
"We'll be alright." I assured her. She nodded and opened her door.

"See you tomorrow." She called as she shut her door, looking down and up the hallways briefly.

She door clicked and Edward's arm wrapped around me. "Let's get you home." He said softly.

I then began to cry. I had held in the tears for that long time that I just couldn't hold it in anymore. He had raped me. He had raped Jessica. Who else had he raped? I shivered in disgust at the thought. My core was still burning and stinging like hell, burning and stinging more and more with every step.

We finally reached my room and I unlocked the door.

"Please come in." I offered.

He chuckled when he walked in. Alice had already decorated to the extreme. There were bright pink curtains, pink lava lamps on the desk and bed stands, and pink comforters on our beds.

"Wow. It's very erm…pink."

I chuckled shakily.

"Bella I need to speak with you about my erm…talent."

"Okay."

"Well as you've already figured out, I can read your mind. I'm not lying, I swear. But I can." He said, every ounce in his voice truthful.

"How does it work?" I asked curiously, sitting down very gently and carefully on the bed. I patted the spot next to me and he sat down.

"I don't know exactly. It just happened after a car crash my mother and I were in. She died and I went into a coma for a year." He was very blunt but spoke with certain softness.

I tried to cross my legs but then abruptly stopped with a gasp of pain. His brows furrowed as he pulled me into his lap, us both facing the same way. He leaned his chest up against my back and his lips at my ear. "Better?"

"Much."

His cold hands massaged my shoulders as he spoke to me. "Are you upset that I can read your thoughts?" He asked beautifully, almost making me forget his question.

"Mmm. No. Not really. It saves me a lot of talking." I replied slyly.

His chest was now fully against my back and his hands were wrapped around my body, on my stomach.

He chuckled. "Is that so?"

_Yup!_ I thought. He laughed again, my body shaking with his.

I laughed with him, my body shifting ever so slightly, and causing me pain. I winced and made a high-pitched gasp.

His icy fingers trailed down my stomach and lightly trailed along my care clit which was exposed because I was still _in the towel!_ I moaned involuntarily and leaned back a bit.

"Does that help?" He asked slyly.

I nodded and grinded my hips closer to his wandering finger. _His icy finger might just do the trick. _I thought, forgetting that he could hear me.

He chuckled and I hung up head, blushing. "Bella, it's alright if you think thoughts like about me. It's not like we're strangers."

_I know. It's just embarrassing._

Without responding, his finger rubbed a few light circled on my clit my body shivering in pleasure.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes." I answered.

His finger tailed farther down to my pussy lips, which were already wet for him. He teased me with one finger sliding up and down my entrance. I moaned and grinded my hips slowly, trying to get his finger to enter me. His icy touch completely stopped the burning.

"Please." I begged.

"Please what, Bella?"

"Please stick your finger me." I answered.

"How can I refuse?" And with that, one icy finger entered me. The coldness of his fingers stopped the pain and created a brand new pleasure.

"Edward." I moaned as his thumb began to rub circles on my clit as his other finger was sliding in and out of me slowly. I reached up from the bed comforter to my towel, slowly pulling it down to expose my breast.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." He said quietly, as his other hand trailed down my neck and between my breasts. "I can't believe you don't have a boyfriend." He mused as he looked into my eyes.

_I _do_ have a boyfriend. _I thought.

His hands quickly moved away from me, the pain in my core coming back. "What?" He questioned loudly.

I pouted and nodded. "Yes. You."

And then his lips crushed mine. His icy tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I openly accepted and out tongues danced the most beautiful and intricate waltz ever. His strong arms picked me up gently and turned around since my neck was cramping from turning around for so long. I then leaned back so I was on the bed on my back and Edward was hovering me carefully.

I moaned as his fingers lightly traced the area of skin around my nipple. E bent down so his lips were softly brushing against my breast. And then he took my nipple in his mouth, sucking and tweaking it with his tongue. I exhales deeply and then his other hand slid back down to my clit. His amazing icy thumb rubbed circles on my nub as his index and middle fingers entered my wet folds. I gasped and moaned.

"Ahhh Edward." I moaned as his fingers and thumb picked up the pace.

He leaned down to kiss me again and sucked on my bottom lip.

"Ah god Edward!" I screamed as the pain completely disappeared and that wonderful pleasure came back. "Fuck Edward!" I shouted. I was so close.

"C'mon Edward. C-c'mon! Faster!" He obeyed silently with that crooked grin of his that only made me wetter. "Ugh! Fuck! Oh my god right there!" I shouted as he hit my amazing spot, hitting it so perfectly I came right then and there.

"Edward!! Oh god oh god oh god! Hell yes!!" I screamed as he kept pumping into me.

"Come for me, Bella." He whispered, still pumping into me.

He kept his fingers sliding in and out of me until I was finished riding my orgasm out.

When I was done, he pulled his fingers out slowly and stuck them in his mouth, licking and sucking every ounce of my cum from his fingers.

"That was amazing." I said, panting and shaking from my very first orgasm.

**pants That was a long one! So anyways…like it? Was I right when I said that I'd probably turn a lot of you Jacob lovers to Edward lovers? Eh? Eh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Alright well sorry it took so long for me to update. School is to degrading. Hahahaha. Alright well PLEASE review! That little periwinkle button is your friend! Thanks so much! Your reviews are muchly appreciated!**


	8. Present

Woot

**Woot! Well I got basically wonderful reviews! Thank you! The only one I got was saying that it was a bit rushed. I know that. I just had to do that last lemon since his "icy touch helped the pain" haha. But yeah, I'm going to take Edward and Bella slowly, just like he said. Umm…no lemons…OH! Wait 'til you hear what happens to Jacob!! Dun dun duunnnn! bows and walks backwards Enjoy.**

_Perviously…_

"_That was amazing." I said, panting and shaking from my very first orgasm._

He rolled over and propped up on his elbow; staring into my eyes with so much intensity it almost scared me.

"Thank you." I said, still breathing heavily.

"You are most welcome, love." He said beautifully.  
We just laid there on our sides, looking at each other.

"Well I guess I should probably go." He said after looking at the clock.

I pouted. He laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He reminded me. "Get some rest, Bella. You'll need it for tomorrow." He advised smugly.

I nodded and then leaned up to brush my lips against his softly. He leaned back and stood up after our sweet kiss.

"See you tomorrow." I called as he opened the door. He smiled, winked, then left.

I was still in a daze. My center felt whole and amazing. The pain was gone.

I glanced back at the clock. _2:00_. What was I supposed to do for the rest on the day? I was going to go back and get my back pack which I had left on the floor of the bathroom.

I ran to my dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear from the top of the pile. That's when a small stack of bright red, pink, blue, and lacy black lingerie came to my attention. _Alice. _I giggled and then got dressed.

I walked quickly to the hallway, passing the auditorium. The classes were staring to get out, students walking through the hallways.

"Bella!" Alice chirped from behind me, making me jump. "Where were you? I missed you in Art!" She chimed.

"I was um…sick." I lied. I even fake coughed to try to prove it.

She frowned. "Well I'll get you some famous chicken soup when I'm done with homework."

"Okay." I said, sidetracked as I saw Jacob walking, more like lurking, through the hallway. He didn't look at me. His mind was elsewhere, staring at Alice's butt.

"Bella." Edward's voice came from behind me.

I jumped around. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to get my books." I explained.

"Ah yes." He nodded. "Bella?"

I turned to look at Alice, or at least, where she was standing. She had already left us, probably skipping down the halls.

"Yes?" I asked, turning back to Edward.

"I'm sorry if I…erm…was a little to…forward with you earlier. I'm sorry if I made you do anything you didn't want to." He looked down at his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Edward." I said as I took a slow step closer to him. "You made me do nothing. It was my choice as well. Besides, it made me feel better." I said with a wink.

He grinned slightly and nodded. "Okay. 'Just wanted to make sure." He said as he stroked my cheek. "Perhaps you should go to your teachers and get your homework for tonight."

"Nah. I'll just get it from Alice. She's in all of my classes." I said.

He nodded again. "Okay well have a good night. I need to go and get class ready for tomorrow."

"Have fun."

He chuckled. "Have fun being Alice's patient tonight. Her mind is going crazy with ways to heal your 'sickness'." He said with a laugh. I giggled and stepped back.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." He called from the crowded hallway.  
I turned around and jogged after where I thought Alice had went.

I turned a corner to find my breath taken away as I found Alice up against the wall, making out with the guy in drama that he was partners with. She was moaning at his touch. His hands slid up her body and cupped her breasts, making her moan again.

I could see his erection form a small tent in his pants and he rubbed it against Alice's body.

Alice turned her head slightly, gasping when she saw me staring like an idiot at them.

She giggled and the man chuckled. She stepped away and skipped over to me. "See you tomorrow, Jasper!" She called as she grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner.

"That's Jasper Whitlock." She sang as we (she) skipped down the hall.

"Cool." I said coolly.

"Yep!" She chirped.

"So I need to get some homework from you." I said as she opened her locker.

"Okay!" She said and she slammed her locker door.

"Let me go get my backpack." I requested as I walked quickly to my locker. I opened it quickly, to find a note written on parchment paper. The most beautiful handwriting I had ever seen wrote: Get Well Soon, Bella. I can't afford to miss my Belle from my play. Also, stop by my office for a surprise on the way home.

-Edward

I heart fluttered and quickly called to Alice. "I'll see you at the dorm. I have to see Professor Edward for something." She nodded and giggled as she watched me run down the hallway.

"Edward?" I called quietly as I knocked on his office door. The door instantly opened and there he stood, gorgeous as ever, with his breath-taking crooked smile.

"Bella, I have something for you." He said simply and he reached into his pocket. Out he pulled a CD without a title. "This is for you. I have a feeling you might appreciate the music on it." He handed it to me and I most graciously accepted it.

_Thank you._ I thanked in my mind. He smiled and nodded once.

"Sleep well tonight."

"See you tomorrow." I said as he walked away.

I immediately felt a warm and petite arm link through mine. "Edward and Bella, sittin' in a tree-" She sang cheerfully.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been so busy with school. And quria414? I'm very glad to have you liking my story. I'm even more happy that I have a #1 fan! Thank you! But next chapter, we'll find out what was on that CD Edward gave to Bella. Oh! And did you like the Alice and Jasper scene? Yes or no? Review your answer. Umm…what else… oh yeah! Next chapter'll be when ya find out what happens to Jacob. rubs hands together evily and laughs evily OH! And another Cullen (well his last name is McCarty…opps I just gave it away) will be introduced. Lots of humor. No lemons next chapter. Perhaps in the next next chapter, if you guys review. Alright well hope ya like it! –Taylor oxoxox**


	9. Caught

Alright here's the next chapter

**Alright here's the next chapter. It's called Truth or Dare. I WONDER WHY?! This is a long chapter. So yeah. Lots of humor, umm…there might be a lemon in this chapter. It all depends on how I'm feeling right now. So yeah. Just be prepared.**

"C'mon Bella! We're going to be late!" Alice said as she jumped up and down in front of me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the auditorium.

We opened the door to find Edward standing right at the doorway.

"Bella. I need to speak with you."

"Okay! Alice. I'll be right there." And after that, Alice skipped her way over to Jasper Whitlock.

"I need to speak with you, concerning Jacob Black." I shuddered at the sound of his name and a slight pain at my core came back, reminding me of the horrid thing he had done to me.

"I've set up an appointment with the principal and Jacob. I can assure you that Jacob will be expelled." He promised, his green eyes filled with pain.

"Thank you." I said softly.

He smiled at me, his perfect white teeth shining brightly. "Now come on. Let's get this show on the road." He said as he placed his hand on the small of my back. I entered the room quickly and he walked down to the stage.

I went and sat next to Alice who was laughing at the rather muscular guy.

I listened to his jokes and laughed along with her. "I'm Emmet, Emmet McCarty." He said in a cute, deep voice.

"Bella Swan." I said as we shook hands. His large hand nearly drowned my hand.

"So I heard somewhere that Jake isn't gonna be in this class anymore." He said casually.

"Yup." I said, popping my lips on the p.

"That's good. I never did like him. Maybe now I'll have the chance for the role of that Gaston dude." He said, winking at me.

I giggled.

"Alright class." Edward called from the stage. "Everyone up." He ordered. We all obeyed and walked up onto the stage.

"Emmet. I've considered your proposition and you now have the role of Gaston." I looked over to the blonde who Emmet has his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes glared at me, smoldering mine with such hatred it scared me.

_What? You mad that I get to kiss your boyfriend and you don't? _I asked her in my head. Edward heard me unfortunately. He chuckled. "Bella." He said sternly, but with a smile.

Emmet threw his hands in the air and "wooed!" "Yes! Hey Bella. We should go out to raise that _charisma level._" He wiggled his eyebrows hilariously when he said charisma level. The girl next to him automatically stiffened and cleared her throat quietly.

"Oh, I was just kidding." He said, his smile disappearing. She still stood there, looking up at him, frowning. He sighed very quietly. "I love you." He said, almost like he didn't want to.

She then smiled in satisfaction and looked at Edward, who was scowling at them by now.

"So _anyways…_Emmet will play Gaston. Bella will still be playing Belle. And for today, we will hold try outs for the Beast role." He stated.

_Please make the Beast be someone hot. Most preferably, you._ I thought, looking at Edward. He chuckled quietly and winked at me subtly.

"So girls, you may go and sit down. Guys, pick up a script and practice for a few minutes."

Us girls went and sat down in the seats as we watched the guys practice idiotically.

Emmet got down on one knee and raised his hand up in the air, like he was preaching.

"No Belle! This room for you. All of these books are for you!" He basically shouted, in a making-a-decree-voice. All of us girls laughed and he turned to us and winked.

"Emmet. You already have a role. Get off the stage." Edward sighed as he spoke.

Emmet crossed his arms. "But I can play both! We all know that I'm clearly the best actor here." He said, laughing.

"Sit." Edward ordered. Emmet quickly plopped down on his butt and crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap innocently. All of us girls started bursting out with laughter. Edward just scowled at Emmet, knowing that Emmet would give up soon enough.

Emmet sighed loudly and threw his script on the floor, stomping hardly on one foot. "Fine!" He shrieked like a girl. "I just can't do anything right!" He fake cried as he an over to us.

"Told ya I'm the best actor. I bet Edward bought it." He joked.

We all just laughed and "Oh yeah, Emmet."ed sarcastically.

I noticed a fairly attractive guy practicing quietly on the stage. He had the same color skin as Jacob did and his long black hair went down to his elbows.

Alice noticed me staring. "That's Seth Clearwater. He's a really good actor. He's been the lead role for the past few years." She informed me. I nodded.

Emmet sighed loudly and dramatically as he shook his head. "I'm way better than all of them. I should just play ever single role. I can be at more than one place at once." He whispered loudly to me.

"_Really?_" I asked sarcastically.

He nodded with his eyes wide open. "Yeah! I invented the be-in-more-than-one-place-at-a-time machine. It totally works!" He said, nodding to his own "invention". He laughed when he was done, along with all of us.

"Alright guys. That's enough for me today." Now everyone pick a partner and come back up to the stage. Groups have to be male and female." He said. I walked up the stage, about to ask Seth if he would be my partner, until he got to me first.

"Hi. I'm Seth." He said, coming up to me.

"Bella."

"Would you like to be my partner?" He asked as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Sure." I said enthusiastically.

"Cool."

"How about we do the scene where the Beast shows Belle the library he gave her in his house."

"Sure."

I quickly got into my character mode. "May I open my eyes?" I said in my broadway voice, closing my eyes.

"Not yet," he said in a very good impression of the Beast's voice. "Okay now! Open!"

I opened my eyes and gasped, looking around the pretend library I created in my mind.

"It's…it's…" I started.

"All for you." He answered.

"I…I…thank you." I said quietly, pretending like I was almost going to cry.

"You are most welcome." **(Again. I don't know the exact script. I'm just wingin' it from the play I saw a year ago and the Disney© movie. And yes. I know how to make the ©. Jealous, aren't you?) **

I heard Edward clap from his seat. "Wonderful everyone! That's good for today! Class dismissed." In the blink of an eye, everyone had left the auditorium.

Before I even had time to say bye to Edward, Alice was pulling me out of the room, grinning the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Tonight's going to be fun. We're going to Emmet's dorm."

_Oh boy._

_That night…_

"C'mon Bella! You're beautiful. Now let's go!" She shouted, bouncing up and down impatiently while I finished straightening my hair.

"Geez! Here I come!" I shouted. She dragged me to the hall way across from ours. It was easy to find Emmet's dorm. There were balloons everywhere around the door, big PARTY posters all over the door, yeah. Emmet was not one to have a secretive party.

Alice burst into the dorm, dragging me with her.

"Alice! Bella!" He exclaimed as he ran over to us.

"Where's Rose?" Alice asked.

"Sick. She didn't feel like coming."

After he walked back to the party, I leaned into Alice and asked her quietly, "Who's Rose?"

"Oh, his girlfriend. The blonde he's always with." She explained.

"Ah."

"Alright! Well everyone's here now, so let's get the party started!" He shouted over the loud music.

"Truth or dare!" Someone shouted. Everyone else shouted yes. So we all sat in a circle on the floor.

"Alright I'll start." Emmet said. He turned to Lauren, who was sitting next to him.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Chicken." Emmet muttered. "Okay. Have you ever had sex in school?"

She hung her head down and smiled. "Yes." She said quietly.

We all "ooooo!!"ed and laughed. She then turned to Alice who was next to her.

"Truth or dare, Alice?"

"Dare!" She exclaimed adorably.

Everyone "ooooo!!"ed again. "Okay. I dare you to umm…give Emmet a lap dance."

Alice laughed and crawled over to him. He was beaming at her, showing off his adorable smile. She straddled him, giggled, and grinded him. He put his hands on her hips and rubbed them.

She quickly jumped off of him and crawled back to me. We were all laughed and Emmet had shifted his position to hide his erection.

"Truth or dare, Bella?"

_Oh shit._ "Erm…truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?" _I'm going to kill you, Alice._

"Yes." I answered truthfully, hating the stares from everyone.

"Who?!"

"That wasn't part of the question."

She sighed. "Fine!"

I turned to Jasper, who was staring at Alice. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Fine. I dare you to finger Alice for 2 minutes." I had no idea I could be so sexy! Everyone laughed and "oooo!!"ed again. Jasper blushed. "On the bed, in front of us all." I added quickly.

Alice jumped up very eagerly and plopped on the bed, very openly pulling up her skirt to reveal her lacy pink boy shorts. I think at that time, all the guys had boners.  
Jasper quickly moved her underwear to the side and stuck 3 fingers in her pussy. She gasped and threw her head back, moaning.

It was getting too heated for me. Then definitely were at it for more than 2 minutes. And the guys had already pulled their dicks out and were stroking them. I quickly got up and lied. "I'll be right back. I need to get my jacket."

I walked quickly out of the room and went down the hallway to the auditorium. I needed some peace and quiet, more like piano time. Edward never locked the piano up.

I walked in to find Edward sitting on the stage with many papers sprawled out around him. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"What are you doing out here so late, Bella?"

"I just wanted to play the piano. But I can play it tomorrow. You're busy."

"No it's fine! Please come in! I think a little company might make me feel better." He offered beautifully.

I walked in with as much poise as I could.

"So how's the party going?"

I stopped like a deer in headlights. "I read the minds of Alice, Jasper, and Emmet. They're all very erm…aroused."

I giggled. "Yeah. The party was getting a little…strange and awkward." I went and plopped down next to him, looking at the papers in front of him. They were papers that we had done in class. He was grading.

"Oh! Yay! I got a 100!" I exclaimed picking up my paper.

"You always get A's, Bella." He reminded.

I fake gasped. "Edward! It's not good for a teacher to have favorites!" I joked.

"Even though you are my favorite, you are still very smart. Therefore, you get your grade because of your intelligence in my class."

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome." And then his lips were crushing mine for such a passion it frightened me for a moment.

I broke away quickly for a big gasp of air then crushed my lips back to his. "Edward," I moaned in his mouth as his hands traveled down my body, resting on my breasts and massaging my hard nipples.

I moved my tongue into his mouth, savoring every single taste of him. His sweetness only made my core wetter. His fingertips reached my clit and I reached down to stop his hands.

"It's payback time." I whispered seductively.

He shook his head. "Nope. No payback." He said as he pulled my shirt over my head. I wasn't wearing a bra and he noticed. He chuckled sexily and cupped my breasts gently as his lips smothered mine.

"Hold on! Let's me go find her!" He heard Alice shout from outside the auditorium. I eyes widened and I froze. I stared at him. She was going to see us. He would get fired, I would get expelled. This was it.

**Cliffhanger!! Ooooo!! So what do you think?! Please puhLEASSSEEE review. Like it? **

**I'm starting a new thing where after every chapter, I'm going to put my favorite song of the day up. Today's is Crush by David Archuleta. Listen to it. And while you're listening to it…REVIEW TO MY STORY!! **


	10. Splainin' To Do

Alright

**Alright. Well this chapter…there will be a lemon. Just a heads up. I like cliffhangers, they make the readers stick wit da story. So yeah. Hope ya like it! Oh! And more Emmet humor.**

_Previously…_

_She was going to see us. He would get fired, I would get expelled. This was it. _

"Quick!" he whispered quickly. "Go in the back behind the curtain!"

I obeyed swiftly as I jumped up silently and tiptoed to the curtain.

"Bella?" Alice asked from inside the room.

"No she's not here." Edward replied coolly. "Isn't she in your room?"

"No. But thanks anyways, I'll find her."

Edward nodded and then Alice disappeared. In a slip second, Edward was behind me. His body pressed against mine and his lips on my jaw only made me hornier.

"I need you, Edward." I breathed. I felt his lips pull up into a smile on my neck.

In that moment, he pulled me down so I was lying on my back on the ground and he was in between my legs, hovering over me.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered against my collarbone.

"I want you to fuck me Edward." I moaned as his tongue slipped out and licked its way down to the valley between my breasts.

He looked up at me and shook his head. "Try again." He whispered against my breast.

I stopped for a second and rethought it all out. I softened my tone. "I want you to make love to me Edward." I told him.

He smiled and nodded, licking my nipples slowly and wonderfully.

I exhale deeply as his tongue sent shivers of pleasure up my spine.

"I need to now, Edward." I moaned.

"Not yet." He said as he slid down my body, his tongue leaving an icy trail down my stomach.

He reached the top of my jean shorts and he slowly pulled them down to my ankles, along with my underwear.

When my pants and underwear were off, he looked up at me. "You're so beautiful." He breathed.

And with that, his tongue teased my entrance. I shoved my hips closer to his tongue, trying to get it to go in. But then he began licking and sucking my clit, causing me to moan and throw my head back in the amazing pleasure he was giving me.

"Oh Edward!" I moaned as his tongue slid into my pussy, so deep it was amazing.

"Oh yes. Oh yeah right there! Oh god right there!" I shouted as he hit the spot which made me only moments away from cumming.

"Come for me Bella. Come in my mouth." He whispered against my pelvis bone.

"Oh yes! Faster Edward! Harder!" I moaned and groaned. He obeyed and then I was over the edge. The ball of the amazing pleasure he had given me burst.

"Edward! Oh fuck yeah!" I screamed as I came into his mouth. "Ahhh!!" I screamed as he continued to lick my slowly, allowing me to ride out my whole orgasm.

When I was done, I laid there, breathing heavily, looking up at gorgeous in the flesh.

"Edward." I whimpered as his erection pressed against my core. He rubbed it slowly up and down, teasing me again. "Please." I begged.

"Please what, Bella?"

"Please make love to me." I said quietly and shakily as his dick rubbed against my wet folds.

He stuck just the tip of his dick into me, teasing some more. "Edward. Stop teasing."

And after that, he stuck the whole thing inside of me, filling me to the hilt. "Ah!" I gasped as I felt him go as far as he could. "Faster." I breathed.

He obeyed and slid in gently. He slid in and out, slow at first, and then he picked up the pace. He never once left his gentle state of thrusting.

"Oh god Edward." I moaned.  
He groaned and his eyes rolled back for a moment. "God you're so tight Bella!" He moaned. His grunts and groans only made me hornier.

"Harder Edward!" I shouted. Screw making love. I wanted to fuck.

And apparently he did too. He slammed into me with much more force. "Scream my name Bella." He ordered. I whimpered. "Scream it." He said.

"Edward!" I shouted as his dick bulged inside of me.

"Oh god I'm going to cum!" He shouted.

"Oh my god me too!" I shouted. "Ugh yes! Fuck yeah!" I screamed as he thrust into me with all of his might.

With one final thrust, we came together. His hot seed spurted into me as I came harder than I ever had.

His body fell limp on top of mine as he kissed my neck and my jaw.

"That was amazing." I breathed.

He nodded against my neck and panted lowly.

We lied there for what seemed like hours, just holding onto each other and kissing.

"You should probably get some sleep." He suggested after looking at the clock. It was already 10:00.

I nodded in agreement. I leaned over to grab my panties and t-shirt. He grinned as I slipped it over my head, causing my breasts to bounce slightly.

I stood up once I had put my shorts on. He has already slipped his pants back on, his bare chest only making me want more.

We both stood up and he kissed me softly and quickly. "I love you, Edward." I whispered sincerely against his lips.

"And I love you, Bella." He matched my truthfulness.

"See you tomorrow." I said, sliding my fingers down his chest.

"Bye." And with that, I skipped out of the auditorium.

My eyes popped wide open and my jaw dropped when I saw Alice standing there, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"You got some 'splainin' to do."

**Dun dun duunnn!! Did anyone get that 'splainin' to do line? I Love Lucy! Alright well I hope ya liked it. And don't forget that that little periwinkle button is you friend! REVIEW! PuhLEEAASEEE! Oh and today's song of the day is Lala Land by Demi Lovato. Totally check out her CD!! REVIEW!!**


	11. Confessions

Bowm chicka bowm bowm

**Sooooo? Like it? I only got one review for that chapter! So not cool. And I forgot to add Emmet humor in the last chapter. This chappie will totally have some! Please puh-LEEEAAZAZZEEE review! Enjoy! Oh! And there's going to be a lemon.**

_Previously…_

_My eyes popped wide open and my jaw dropped when I saw Alice standing there, tapping her foot and crossing her arms. _

"_You got some 'splainin' to do." _

"What?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You." She said, pointing to me, "Me," She added sternly, pointing to herself. "Dorm. Now." She ordered. This was the most serious I had ever seen her. There was no smile or giggle whatsoever present. I looked back to see if Edward was still on the stage, he wasn't.

_I love you, Edward._ I whispered to him in my head.

She drug me, walking so fast I almost fell face-first. She basically stomped her way through the corridors and yanked open our door and slammed it just as quickly once I w as in. "Sit." She ordered, pointing her delicate finger at the bed.

I obeyed quickly and plopped down. "So." I said.

"What is _this?"_ She shrieked as he picked up a piece of my hair which was completely messed up. It looked like bed-head. Or sex-head. "Either you just woke up or you were just fucking your teacher!" She shrieked.

"Alice! Keep it down!"

Then, after staring at my shorts which were even on backwards and my shirt that was wrinkly, her angry face disappeared. A smile, a giggle, and sparkling in her eyes replaced her frown and furrowed brows.

"Was he good?" He asked in a completely different voice. The normal Alice voice.

"W-what?"

"Edward. Was he good?" She repeated. I found myself blushing and looking down in embarrassment.  
"Yes or no, Bells." She giggled.  
"Yes."

She giggled and bounced up and down. "Awwh! Do you love him?"

"Yes." I stated truthfully.

"Oh my gosh!! That's so awesome!" She exclaimed.

Just then, our door slammed open. Only to reveal Emmet's smiling face walk in.

"Word on da street is that Bella had a little hanky panky." When he said hanky panky, he thrust his lower region back and forth. Alice and him laughed as I just scowled and gasped.

"Emmet!" I shouted.

"Don't worry Bella. Emmet is the best secret-keeper in the world. Besides, he's my brother." **(Yeah I'm changing that. Emmet and Alice are going to be siblings. It will fit perfectly throughout the rest of the story. So Alice Brandon is now Alice McCarty.)**

"Yep!" He said, putting an arm around Alice's shoulders. "I wouldn't dare tell a secret of sister's best friend. Mainly because she would hunt me down and cheerfully beat me to death but yeah…" He trailed off. We all laughed.

"Okay." I said.

"Just make sure that your eggo isn't prego." Alice slapped him hard and he just laughed. His smile was so adorable and infectious I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Shut up you beast!"

He popped his collar. "Dude. I _am_ the beast. Even in the play! Right Bells?" He said with a wink.

"Hey! So what's up with you and Rose?" Alice asked quickly and sing-song like.

"Oh I dumped her. I found out that that little slut had slept with almost every guy in the school." He said coolly.

"Awwh! I'm sorry!" Alice said, hugging him tightly.

"Sheesh sis, it's fine. I was going to dump her anyways. She so fucking clingy." He said with another laugh.

"So anyways! Back to the other conversation."

"Oh yeah! Preggo eggos." Emmet said, winking at me.

"Stop it!" Alice shrieked. "Just get out! You're not helping matters whatsoever! Go. Shoo! Be gone!" She squealed as she pushed him out of our room.

"Bye Bells." He called from the door.

"Okay." She said, turning around and leaning up against the door. "Are you going to fuck him more?"

I hung my head again, blushing. "I'll take that as a yes." She chirped.  
"Is that a bad thing?" I asked quietly.

"Nah. I've done worse. I lost my virginity to Emmet." She stated, very bluntly and truthfully.

"W-what? Your…_brother Emmet?_"

She nodded. "Yeah. We were both 18 and we were still virgins. I was scared it would hurt and he wanted to fuck. So he offered to fuck me softly so it wouldn't hurt and then he could get his hardcore fucking out of me." She said.

**(Sorry for another AN but for those of you who hate this whole…Emmet and Alice thing…please don't be mad at me. I needed them both to have a strange sort of connection and that was what popped into my mind.)**

"Do you…_still___have sex with him?" I asked curiously.

"Ew god no. Nope it was just a one night stand. But he's a really awesome brother. I love him." She said sweetly.

"That's sweet." I said, mesmerized by her beauty and honesty.

She nodded. "Yeah." She looked at the clock and then sighed. "We should probably get some sleep."

I nodded and walked to the bathroom to shower. Alice was already in bed by the time I had finished taking a shower and getting dressed.

I quietly slipped under the covers in the bed beside hers and slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

_He beckoned me to come closer with his index finger. I walked slowly and surely as I walked, naked, over to the man who I loved._

_Without a word, his index finger trailed down my breasts, making a slow circle around my hard nipples, and then traced my stomach. He slid his finger father down my body, stopped when it reached my clit. He began to slowly rub amazing circles on my nub as I cried out his name. _

"_Edward." I moaned._

"_Tell me what you want, Bella." He whispered against my pussy. His nose was rubbing my folds teasingly. _

"_Oh god." I moaned. "Please."  
"Please what."_

"_Please fuck me." I said louder, not being able to stand his nose almost sliding inside of me. _

_He then unbuttoned his pants and ripped them off to reveal his erection straining proudly against his boxers. I moaned again at the sight of his amazing length and then I grabbed his ass to pull him closer to me. _

"_Patience, Bella."_

_I huffed and then gasped as he rubbed my clit with his dick, thrusting slowly then gradually getting faster. _

"_Faster Edward!" I moaned. _

_He abruptly stopped and I pouted.  
"You're orgasm will be better this way." He replied to my pouting. _

_He then slammed inside of me with all of his might. I involuntarily gripped his shoulders and dug my nails into his back so hard that there was probably going to be bruises. _

"_God Bella!" He groaned between his thrusts. "You're- so fucking –t-tight!" He moaned. _

_The noises that he let out were so sexy that I joined him. _

"_Harder Edward. Fuck me harder." I ordered, tilting my head back, closing my eyes, and arching my back to meet his thrusts. _

_He obeyed and gripped my hips, rocking them back and forth with his every thrust. _

"_Oh god I'm going to come!" I shouted, feeling the ball of pleasure in my core begin to explode as he hit my best spot. "Oh god right there Edward! Harder. Come on! Fuck me hard!" I shouted._

"_Come with me Bella! Ugh yes! Fuck!"_

"_Ugh ugh AhhhH!! Fuck yeah!" We both screamed as we both came inside of each other. _

_He fell on top of my body and tucked his head on my shoulder. We both lied there for a long time, listening to each other's heart beats and heavy breathing. _

"Well." Her voice said to me. "_Some_body was having a vivid dream last night." She mused.

**Haha. Like the end? I love this chapter. I love to write lemons and humor. Especially Emmet humor. And yes. The preggo eggo joke is in fact, from the movie Juno. But anyways…please review! Please! I'm begging you! And sorry it took so long for me to update. School takes a lot of time. And I'm sick. So I'm actually in bed writing this on my laptop. So please review to show your appreciation! Thanks! –Sickie Taylor xoxox….OH I ALMOST FORGOT! The song of the day is Love Story by Taylor Swift. NOW REVIEW!!**


	12. Secret

Sooo

**Sooo? I got many good reviews! And I thank thee for that! This chapter most likely will not have a lemon. I will tell you later in the chapter if there is going to be one. More Emmet humor in this chapter. Umm…what else… oh just read the story. Oh! And has anyone reading my story checked out any of the songs of the day? You should! I only put up good songs! Alright. Read ma story! **

_Previously…_

"_Well." Her voice said to me. "Somebody was having a vivid dream last night." She mused. _

I rolled over slightly and grumbled, trying to act like I was asleep.

"Bella. Come on. I know you're awake. I'm not going to interrogate you about your dream or anything." She said quietly.

I slowly sat up and opened my eyes unwillingly. I looked at my desk chair to find Emmet grinning his adorable and hilarious grin. "But I am!" he shouted, jumping up and plopping next to me on my bed. "So. Was he good in the dream?" He asked, leaning forward and putting on the most curious face I'd ever seen.

I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, satisfied. I just laughed again. "What's so funny?"

"You and Alice are so alike. It's almost scary." I admitted. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"Well what are we going to do for out first weekend of college?" Alice asked, sitting on the other side of me.

I shrugged and rolled back over, trying to get some more sleep. I then felt 4 hands shake my shoulders and arms.

"Get up!" They both shouted in unison.

"Fine!" I groaned. I sat up and Emmet laughed when he saw my hair.

"Nice hair, Bells. Geez. It looks like you have a hay stack for hair." He mused.

I grimaced. "No, no, no. It looks good on you." I laughed.

"Now get up! We're going to do something fun today!"

"What?" I asked.  
She paused and looked up at the ceiling. "I dunno. But we _will_ do something fun today!" She reassured me loudly. "Now you." She said, turning quickly to look at Emmet. "Leave. Bella needs to get dressed."

"I actually don't mind staying." He said in a dumb blonde voice. I giggled and then shoved him off of the bed.

"Get out!" I shouted as I stood up.

"Fine!" He shrieked like a gay guy trying to be really dramatic. He stomped his feet loudly and slammed the door behind him. We knew he was still right outside of the door because he was fake crying so loud that people in other corridors could probably hear him. "Emmet!" We shouted. We heard his footsteps run down the hall and then Alice ordered me to go take a shower. I had no choice but to obey.

When I was out, Miss Little Drill Sergeant ordered me to undergo a whole hour of makeup application. She made me "spectacularly and utterly beautiful." And then we played dress up.

She ended up picking a simple pair of purple skinny jeans with a white t-shirt, the fucking first outfit I had on. But nooo! She had to put on 10 other outfits to make sure it was the "perfect" one.

"Alright. Now may I go see someone really quick and then come back?" I asked, sounding like I was asking permission to go out from my parents.

She sighed and nodded. "Quickly." She huffed.

I jogged down the empty corridors to the auditorium. I walked through the big doors and noticed he wasn't on the stage. So I walked down the hall up the stairs to the stage and turned down behind the curtains to get to his office.

"Edward?" I called quietly, knocking softly on his door.

"Come in." He called back.

I slowly opened the door and stuck my head in, smiling. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No! No, please come in." He offered, standing up and walking over to greet me. "How are you this afternoon?" He took a gentle hold on my arms and stepped so close to me that my chest was touching his. His cool breath blowing down my neck smelled so amazing, intoxicating even.

"Pretty good I suppose." I said quietly.

"You suppose?" He mused.

I shrugged. "Apparently, I'm Alice's Barbie Doll. Today we played dress up and now she's planning on taking me God knows where." I said, giggling and smiling at his gorgeous face.

"Well, what if I saved you from that wretched fate?" He scrunched his nose up when he said wretched. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest.

"Oh please do. I'd much rather spend my Saturday with you." I answered truthfully.

"Well then. Would you like to go with me to my favorite spot in the whole city of Forks?"

"Absolutely." I answered, thankful for his quickness.

"Then it's settled!" he said quickly.

"Just let me go tell Alice I have plans and I'll be right back." I said, standing on my toes to reach my lips to his.

"Be quick, love." He whispered, brushing his icy lips against mine.

I nodded and then jumped down. I skipped out of his office to the corridors and then flew into my dorm.

"Hey Alice." I panted.

"C'mon Bella! We're going to be late."

"Yeah…about that. Alice I'm really sorry but I already have plans today." I said.  
She sighed. "Fine. I guess I can get Jasper to take me out or something." She said to herself.

I nodded very fast. "Yeah okay. See you later!" I shouted, already halfway down the hall. I ran into Edward's room and found myself facing backwards, slipping. I yelped.

"Woah there!" Edward shouted as I braced for the impact. But I never hit the ground. I found myself lying in Edward cool arms, him holding me like I weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Are you alright, love?"

I nodded shakily, everything happening so fast.

"Let's go." I said once he stood me up gingerly.

He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the school.

"I have a feeling you'll like where I'm taking you." He told me quietly and beautifully.

He led me out to his car and then told me to close my eyes.

"What's this for?" I asked, giggling at the feeling of cloth going around my head: covering my eyes.

"It's a surprise." He said simply.

I decided to play along and I sat quietly in the warm seat.

"New car smell." I observed.

"Yes. I just got this new Volvo."

"Oh yeah? Well I have an awesome 1984 Volkswagen Rabbit." I replied. **(Yes I know that's Jacob's car. But that car is my favorite car in the whole wide world so Bella has that car! Deal with it)**

We drove for about 15 minutes, listening and humming along with Debussy songs.

"We're here." He said quietly, yet so beautifully that it should be illegal. He shut the car off and I heard his door open. In a quick instant, he opened my door and I groped around, feeling for his hand. I grabbed a piece of denim, thinking it was his hand. Turned out it was his crotch. He laughed and jumped slightly.

"Woah there." He said, laughing. I laughed nervously with him and he pulled me up.

The aroma of woods and pine trees quickly overpowered my senses.

**Like it? Please say you did! Oh! And for those people who have a feeling where Edward's special place is, please don't say so on the review. I want it to be a surprise. Umm…next chapter will have a lemon. Lemony goodness indeed. Uhh…Oh! Today's song of the day is Nocturne by Debussy. YAY DEBUSSY! Umm…REVIEW PEOPLEZ! Please!! **


	13. Our Meadow

Like it

**Like it? I worked pretty hard on that one. This chapter is gonna be long, mainly because there's a lemon spread all throughout it. There's gonna be some Emmet humor towards the end umm…yeah. I really love this chapter. Hope ya love it too!**

His icy fingers trailed up my neck slowly and undid the knot in the back of my head. I had to blink a few times after opening them. The bright light and beautiful sight blinded me.

"Where…"I began, speechless by the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, besides Edward.

"This is my meadow. Ours, now." He said so sincerely and beautifully that I almost felt like crying.

"Edward." I began again, trying to search for the right words. He turned to face me again, twining our fingers together.

"Yes."

"I love you." Was all I could manage without incoherent babbling and rambling.

"And I love you, Bella."

I looked above his head, looking up at the sky and the tree tops. With my head tilted up, Edward took advantage of that. He slid his head under mine and began to kiss me neck, trailing up and down. He sucked softly yet seductively right under my jaw as pulled my body as close to his as possible.

I exhaled as his lips and tongue soothed me completely. "Make love to me Edward." I breathed.

**Edward's Point of View!!**

"Make love to me." She whispered beautifully in my ear again. I pulled back slightly to look into her deep brown eyes shining at me. I chuckled.

"We just got here, love. Must we always be so impatient?" I mused.

She blushed and looked down. I tilted her chin back up and leaned down to my lips were barley touching hers. Her sweet breath blowing up my neck and on my lips only made my cock twitch from the oncoming hardness.

She then pulled back playfully and skipped a couple yards away. "So what should we do, then?" She questioned.

"I say you have 10 5 seconds to run before I catch you!" I shouted childishly. In an instant, she sprinted off, running with all her might. I counted to about 2 ½ and then I ran after her. I caught up to her in a matter of seconds, coming up from behind her and pulling her body close to mine. We both laughed as we rocked back and forth, her struggling to run away again and me trying to hold onto her.

She giggled and sighed when she finally gave up.

"You're too strong." She panted. "But now it's time for me to catch you!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down like that McCarty girl that Bella hangs out with.

"Good luck!" I shouted, already 30 yards away. She giggled and sprinted off. I admit, I let her catch me. She crashed into me, knocking me down to the ground. I pulled her down with me, her lying on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and listened to our breathing.

_Please?_ She asked me in her thoughts.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

And with that, I slowly pulled her t-shirt up and over her head. She smiled when my eyes widened, seeing her black lace lingerie bra. I looked up at her eyes, sitting up. She went with me, straddling my waist as I cupped her petite breasts in my hands. I leaned down and kissed each breast lightly, then slipped the strap off of her shoulder. She began to reach back quickly to undo her bra clasp. I put my hands on hers, to stop her, and I slowly reached back to undo them.

I lifted her bra off of her body to reveal her full and lovely breasts. Her taut nipples showed very beautifully.

I shook my head in disbelief. "How can someone so beautiful be real?" I mused.

She smiled a crooked one and shrugged.

I traced the circle around her nipple and then bent down to kiss them. My lips lingered on the nipple, tweaking it with my tongue. She exhales softly when I took the nipple in my mouth and sucked on it, her taste intoxicating me. Her light pink skin beneath my body shivered and looked up at her.

"Are you cold?" I asked, touching her cheek.

She shook her head. "Please," she breathed. "Don't stop."

I grinned and chuckled internally. I dipped my head back down and licked her whole breast, stopping once my tongue reached the beautiful valley between her soft breasts. She exhales deeply again as I trailed one finger down her stomach slowly, still licking and sucking softly on her nipples.

Her breathing hitched when my finger reached the top of her pants. I tugged at them slightly and grinned.

Instead of pulling her pants down, I simply cupped her pussy in my hand, massaging it almost. Bella gasped when I rubbed her clit once through her pants.

"Edward," She moaned quietly.

"Yes?" I asked, sliding down her body, my face almost at her pussy.

"Make love to me." She begged, her breath hitching up a notch when I pulled her pants down slowly.

After sliding her panties down with my teeth, I grazed up her leg, licking and kissing her whole thigh. And when I reached her clit again, I licked it once. Very softly and gently, I slid back up her body, pressing my erection against her entrance.

She moaned, breathing loudly now. She then looked at my shirt and pants and frowned. "It seems that you are over dressed, Mr. Cullen." She said.

"Well would you like to help me solve that problem, Miss Swan?" I asked her, playing along.

She nodded and sat up, lifting my shirt up and over my head. She tossed it God knows where, and then looked down at my erection, smiling.

"Off with the pants," She ordered seductively.

"Yes ma'am." And with that, my pants and boxers were off, lying somewhere near our other clothes. She lay back down, lying in the soft grass, and spread her legs; too inviting.

I slid into her very slowly, the tip of my dick lingering at her wet folds for longer then she wanted. She groaned at me, grinding her hips closer to mine to try to get me to enter her. I obeyed her and slid all the way into her, my length completely filling her.

"Ohh," She moaned as I grinded her very slowly.

My breathing hitched along with hers as I picked up speed slightly, leaning down to kiss her full and pale pink lips. She bit down softly on my bottom lip, causing a moan to escape my lips.

"Bella," I moaned her name like I was praying to a goddess. Well, I wasn't _praying_ to a goddess. I was making love to a goddess. She wrapped her small legs around my waist and took hold of my hair.

"Harder, Edward." She breathed.

I obliged to her request and found myself in ecstasy. Her pussy contracted around my cock slightly, making both of is moan. I picked up the pace more, almost going at a very fast speed.

"Edward!" Bella squealed. I crushed my lips to hers, needing to taste her tongue on mine. Our tongues danced the most beautiful waltz and our bodies moved as one.

"Oh Edward!" She moaned again. "I'm going to come!" She shouted.

"Ugh yes!" I growled, thrusting into her with more force and strength. "Oh god me too! Fuck!" I groaned, feeling my dick bulge in her pussy.

"Oh god oh god oh GOD!" She yelled, her pussy muscles clamping down on me.

"Oh god, fuck yes!" We both scream. In one last hard thrust, we came together.

We both lay there, listening to each other's breathing and heart beats.

"I love you," She whispered shakily in my ear.

"I love you, too Bella. So much." I replied against her lips.

We lay there, naked, the meadow for hours. The sun began to set, the sky turned the most beautiful color of pink and orange, and I smiled when I caught her staring at him.

"Maybe we should get dressed now." I suggested with a chuckle.

She nodded, agreeing. We dressed each other slowly, kissing every part of each other that he touched.

When we were done, the sun had just set completely and the night sky was upon us. She looked up at me, gazing into my eyes.

"You're eyes remind me of emeralds." She told me gorgeously.

"And you're eyes remind me of the sweetest chocolate in the world." I replied honestly.

She looked down and blushed. I laughed. "Why is that you can compliment me so much and not blush at all, yet when I compliment you, you blush brightly?"

She blushed again. "I don't know."

"Well get used to it. Bella, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. No, correction. You're the most beautiful _woman_ I have ever met." And of course, she looked down, blushing. Even in the night sky, I could still see that light shade of pink spread across her face.

"C'mon, love. Let's get out of here." I said, wrapping my arm around her.

"Bye our meadow." She said, looking back at is as we walked to the car.

**I absolutely adore this chapter. Not just because I love to write lemons. But because I love how Edward was gentle with Bella. This was true love making. And I love it! Oh! And I've been getting a lot of emails from people saying that the raping scene I wrote in chapt…6 I believe was fantastic. I even got one saying that they almost cried from how real it sounded. That totally gave me a boost! Thank you so much!! Now. Today's song of the day is umm…You Raise me Up by Josh Groban. Check it out. And REVIEW!! Show that little button somelovin'! **


	14. Naughty Time

Yay

**Yay! People liked my lemon writing! I even got some "You write the best lemons I've ever read!" And I'm so happy! This chapter actually has no plan. I'm writing it as I think it up. So I can't really say anything about it. Oh! But there will be a lemon. This one won't be as sweet and soft as the one last chappie! Enjoy!**

**Edward's PoV**

"Where to next, love?" I asked her, covering her hand with mine on her lap.

"Ugh. I don't want to go home. Is there anywhere else you want to go to?"

"Well if you don't wish to go back to your dorm, you're always welcome at my home." I offered hopeful.

She grinned, her bright and deep brown eyes sparkling. "Edward. I don't want to impose or anything."

"Nonsense." I said, shaking my head. "Please, I'd be honored to have you at my house." I insisted.

She sighed beautifully and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Shall we listen to music?" I asked with a chuckle after seeing her snoop through my CD collection.

"We shall!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she popped a CD into my radio.

"What are we listening to?"

"Just listen." She whispered, flipping to track 2.

The quiet piano began playing and I instantly knew the song once I heard the singer's voice. The song was Goodnight my Angel by Billy Joel.

"Do you-" I began until she shushed me quietly.

We sat in silence, listening to amazing song that she had picked.

When Billy Joel struck the final piano chord, Bella squeezed my hand. "This song reminds me of you." She said.

"I think it should be the other way around. You're the angel." I replied.

She chuckled. After a few moments of silence, she asked me curiously. "Who's you're worst student?"

"Emmet." I answered, laughing. Her randomness was hilarious.

"Figured."

"Who's your best friend at school?"

"Alice and Emmet. I can't choose between them." She answered.

"What's you're favorite color?" I asked, playing the question game.

"Green."

"Green?"

"Yes green. It's the color of your eyes, which are so beautiful. What's yours?"

"Purple."

"Purple?" She said in a repulsive tone.

"Purple. It is the loveliest color I have ever seen on you."

She looked down at her shirt and grinned. "Wanna know what I'm in the mood for?" She asked, in a suddenly seductive and sultry voice.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked.

**Bella's PoV**

_Naughty Bella, activating!_

**Edward's PoV**

Without a single word, she unbuckled herself, shifted so she was sitting sideways on the seat, and traces circles on pants, right on my cock.

I moaned quietly and involuntarily as her one little finger sent the most amazing chills down my spine. She unzipped my zipper silently and adjusted herself so she was facing the driver's seat on her knees.

"Bella." I breathed when she pulled my already rock hard cock out of my pants. Her petite little fingers ran up and down very lightly.

"Ooohhh," I moaned, elongating the one syllable word into a 5 syllable one, a new syllable starting every time her fingers reached the head of my dick.

"Do you want my lips wrapped around your cock, Edward? Is that what you want?" She asked with my dick in her mouth. Before I had time to answer, she sucks roughly on the head, licking up all of the pre-cum.

"Tell me what you want, Edward." She ordered.

"Suck my cock!" I moaned as she bit down very lightly on the tip of my manhood.

"As you wish." She said simply, shoving the whole thing into her mouth. I could feel the back of her throat against the tip of my dick, only making me hornier.

"Oh god," I moaned as her tongue swiveled around the tip and her hand moved to the base, massaging and stroking it.

"You taste so good, Edward." She moaned as she sucked the tip harder than before.

I suddenly her hear whimper and then moan. I looked over at her quickly, tearing my eyes away from the road. She had one hand on my dick, the other under her. I peeked down to see it stuck under her pants and moving in a circular motion.

"Mmmm," She moaned as her speed picked up.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I felt my cock bulge in her hand. "I'm so close!" I shouted, throwing my head back for a moment. It was too hard to concentrate on the road so I pulled over onto the side of the road. I turned the car off quickly and turned to her. I flipped her over and tried to climb on top of her. The space was so small since we were in my car.

"Fuck me hard, Edward."

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name and cum so hard that you can manipulate yourself." I said powerfully. I yanked her pants down just enough so I got reach her entrance.

She moaned at my words and forced my cock into her dripped wet pussy. "Fuck Edward! I'm so close!" We both moaned and groaned since we were already both close from my blowjob and her masturbating.

"Fuck Edward!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I slammed into her with all my might, no being careful this time. "BELLA!" I screamed so loud, it startled me. The cum was only a thrust away from exploding.

"OH FUCK EDWARD!" She screamed, grinding herself against me the hardest she had ever.

"Fuck! Ugh YESS!!" I yelled as I came harder than I ever had inside of her.

"Edward!" She shouted, cumming right after me as I grinded her roughly.

I kept thrusting into her even my body was limp and my thighs hurt, giving her the best orgasm possible.

"Oh god yes." She breathed, not as loud since she was slowly falling back down.

"Mmmm," I moaned against her lips, pulling her pants back up slowly. She did the same for me and then we just rubbed each other. Each other's necks, lips, cheeks, shoulders, chest, waist, we rubbed everywhere.

When we were done, we drove back to his house. I was very tired so Edward took the liberty of carrying me into his home. I was too tired to even open my eyes to see his house.

"Sleep well." Were the last gorgeous words I heard before I drifted to sleep on the very soft and cushy couch Edward as laid me down on.

**Let's all "Awwh" together. Ready? One, two three, AWWWHHH! Did y'all like that chapter? I wanted to bring out a little bit of the Naughty Bella. It was funny. Was the lemon good? That was a different kind of lemon than I am used to so hopefully its okay. Umm…remember. I work for peanuts (reviews). Please throw some peanuts towards me! Muchly appreciated beautiful peoples!**


	15. AN THANK YOU SOO MUCH EVERYONE!

OH MY GOD

**OH MY GOD!! I just got like…15 reviews in one night! It went from 43, to 60!! I seriously almost cried at all of the fantastic reviews! I don't think I even got one single bad one. Thank you so much everyone. Haha…you can really tell I'm a new writer, huh? So just…thank you so much for your reviews and thank you for definitely boosting my spirit! Chapter 15 should be up wither tonight or tomorrow, depends on how much time I get to write it. Thank you sooo much everyone! Edward says thanks too, oh that naughty little boy…**


	16. Like Father Like Son

Yay

**Yay! New chapter! Yay new chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews everyone! They really help me want to write more when I know that people actually like reading my story. So anyways…umm…there will probably not be a lemon in this chapter…I'll tell you so if there is one later. Lots of Emmet and Alice humor. Yup…that's it I guess. OH! I almost forgot the disclaimer. **

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS BUT EDWARD OWNS MY HEART! **

**Edward is right behind me right now. He wants me to tell you all that I did in fact kill Bella to get to him and he wants to have sex with me right now. Oh that little naughty boy! Hahahahahhaha. Sorry for the randomness. No really. He is right here. See? Hi. See?! He just typed that!! Oh yeah! Alright. Well on with the show! OH! Last chapter's song of the say was Girl Next Door by Saving Jane.**

**Bella's PoV**

I rolled over groggily, feeling the warm sun show through the blinds on my face. I groaned and flipped back over so my face was dug into the soft pillow. I groaned when I just couldn't get into a position where the sun didn't beat down on my body. I heard a very musical and beautiful chuckle come from behind me.

I flipped back over very quickly and saw the most gorgeous man ever sitting in a recliner.

"H-hi." I said groggily and shyly.

"Good morning, love." He replied, getting up and sitting next to me. "How was your sleep?" He asked, touching my cheek and stroking it.

"Mmmm," I breathed incoherently. "Mmkay,"

He laughed quietly. "How about I make you some breakfast?"

I simply nodded. He stood up and walked over to a humongous kitchen that I didn't see the night before.

"Woah." I mused.

He chuckled and opened a bunch of cabinets, pulling out spices and ingredients.

I then felt my phone in my pocket buzz once and ding. _New Text Message!_

I flipped open the phone and read her message sent about 10 seconds ago. _So how was your sex-filled night with you teacher? _

WHAT? How did she know? _I don't know what you're talking about. _I typed innocently back to her.

I waited a few minutes, watching Edward's every move in the kitchen. Could he get any sexier? Just the sight of him mixing and stirring and cooking over that hot stove made me horny. He was just too ungodly beautiful and-_Ding!_ My phone interrupted my fantasizing.

_Emmet and I saw you and him on the side of the road doin' a little somethin' somethin'. Don't you try to lie to me girl. I see all. _I giggled at the last sentence.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked from the kitchen. I looked up and smiled.

"Alice is asking me about last night."

"Does she suspect anything?"

"Well she saw us on the side of the road in your car last night." I explained quietly.

He laughed. "Oh, I see!"

_Ding! _I flipped the phone open again. _But it's alright. I ended up fucking Jasper last night 2 so we're even, I guess._

_Thanks. I g2g, breakfast. I'll see ya later today,_ I texted back quickly. I snapped the phone shut and then skipped over to Edward, coming up from behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"So how was your sleep?" I asked in his ear.

"Not good. I wanted so badly to come down here and lie with you."

"Why didn't you?" I scoffed.

"I didn't know if you were one of those girls who needed their space in bed." He answered honestly.

I laughed. "Edward. I am most definitely not one of those girls. I would have been more than happy to share the couch with you." I whispered in his ear again, almost grazing on his ear lobe while I spoke.

He exhaled deeply and seductively.

"Edward." I almost moaned in his ear as my hands slid up to his shoulders, massaging and squeezing them gently.

He inhaled when I kissed his neck. Right before I was about to lean around him and kiss his lips, there was a knock at the door; startling us both. He, without a word, turned the stove down and walked to his big glass double door.

He opened it slowly, peeking around to see who it was.

"Edward!" The man behind the door exclaimed, opening his arms sweetly for a hug. Edward grinned widely and hugged him back.

"How are you, dad? I wasn't expecting you so soon!" Edward said caringly.

"Oh I know. But you're mother and I came back from Italy early." _Italy? Awesome!_

Edward's father peeked around Edward to find me standing there. "Hi! I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad!" He said very sweetly and kindly.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen." I said politely.

"Oh please, dear. Mr. Cullen was my father. Call me Carlisle." _Like father like son. _

I just smiled and nodded. "Mom!" Edward exclaimed louder, running behind Carlisle, opening his arms widely.

"Eddie! My baby!" She exclaimed. Right then an there, Edward lost his grin and blushed. "Oh. I mean. Hello Edward!" She re-corrected herself. We all laughed.

"How was Ita-" Edward began, trailing off when he realized that she wasn't listening to him. She was staring at me, more like beaming. She was smiling the most beautiful and lovely smile I had ever seen, besides Edward's.

"And who's this?" She asked, walking towards me.  
"Mom this is Bella Swan." He introduced me.

"Nice to meet you, Bella!" She said enthusiastically, extending her hand to me. "I'm Edward's mom, Esme. And please dear. Call me Esme. I feel so old when people call me ma'am and Mrs." She said, laughing.

"Nice to meet you, Esme." I said. "I absolutely love your name. Is it French?"

She nodded. "It is. It means-" She began until Carlisle put up his finger to stop her. He opened his mouth, finishing her sentence.

"-loved." He said sweetly and adoringly, gazing into his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! That's so beautiful!" I said in awe. Carlisle and Esme looked not a day over 30 and they were gorgeous.  
I gazed at Carlisle for a moment. His slick blonde hair and golden eyes were amazing, his facial features almost identical to Edward's. Edward definitely got his hair color from his mom, her bronze waves of hair flowing with her every movement. They were beautiful. Both he and she were beautiful.

_Well geez. Now with the family of gods and goddesses, I feel like the ugliest girl on earth._ I thought.

"Did you know that Bella's name means beautiful?" Edward said, responding to my though, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

Both Esme and Carlisle exchanged a sweet glance. "And it does fit! Bella, you are very beautiful." Esme told me.

I looked down and blushed. "Thank you, Esme."

"Well we don't want to intrude. We just stopped by to say hi." Carlisle said after looking at Edward and I, me molding my body to his and his protective stance over me.

"I'll stop by sometime soon." Edward told them.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, Carlisle." I said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Bella." He said as his gave my hand a small peck. Esme was right behind him with wide open arms.

"I hope I will see you soon as well!" She said so kindly.

"I hope so too. It was to nice meeting you both." I said as they walked out the door.

"Bye Edward. See you soon!" They both called from behind them. Edward and I stood there in the doorway, waving to them as they drove off in a black Mercedes Benz.

Edward closed the door and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach and pressing his body against mine.

"Sorry my parents are strange. I didn't want that to be your first meeting of my parents."

**Like it?? I thought this chapter was adorable. And the whole, Esme meaning loved and Bella meaning beautiful is true. Look it up on . It's every single name in the world and it's origin and meaning. Umm...sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been really busy with homework. Umm…today's song of the say is Time is Running Out by Muse. Muse is the best band in the world. Totally buy their songs!! Thanks! –Taylor oxoxo**


	17. Interupted

Hello again lovely peoples of fanfiction

**Hello again lovely peoples of ! How is your day going? Fine, I hope! This chapter will NOT have a lemon. Don't kill me. I know that I rock at writing lemons, but I need to create suspense…hee hee. Umm…yeah. So read it.**

_Previously…_

"_Sorry my parents are strange. I didn't want that to be your first meeting of my parents." _

"Edward." I said as I touched his cold cheek with my fingertips. "You're parents are lovely and beautiful. Physically and personality-wise." I told him, whispering it into his ear.

He said nothing. His fingertips slid up my arms and stopped on my neck, grabbing it and pulling me closer t him. His lips crushed down onto mine. I more than openly kissed him back.

"Bella." He breathed against my skin. I exhaled deeply into his mouth, and then inhaled his remarkable taste. I tugged gently on his upper lip. Right as his hands traveled down my body to my breasts, the front door opened quietly.

Both Edward and I quickly let go of each other and turned to the door. My lip was shiny and red as was his. Esme popped her head in the door and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry! I forgot my purse." She said quietly as she scurried to the side of the door, picking up her bright yellow Coach bag.

Without giving us time to say anything, she scurried back out and shut the door quietly. We looked back at each other and grinned.

"Maybe we should just wait. How about some breakfast?" He asked, taking my hand and guiding my back to the kitchen.

"Sure." I said, leaning up against the counter top next to him. "Do you mind if I sit on the counter?" I asked.

"Of course not. Please make yourself at home." He offered, turning the stove back on and heating up the pan.

I hopped up and put my hands in my lap. My feet dangled off of the ground, swinging childishly. I gazed at his gorgeous figure, cooking for me.

He poured a small amount of water into the pan. The sizzling sound scared me for a moment and then the aroma of garlic and other spice filled the air.

He caught me staring at him. "Screw waiting. I need you." He said, turning off the stove very quickly and flying towards me; coming right in between my legs.

"Edward." I moaned into his mouth as his lips crushed mine and his hands massaged my breasts.

"I need you Bella." He breathed into my mouth between each kiss. "I want you." Another kiss. "Right now."

My arms wrapped tightly around his lower back. As he continued to kiss me wonderfully, I reached to the hem of my shirt, attempting to pull it up. His hands stopped mine.

"Allow me." He said as his fingers lifted the shirt off of my body. His eyes wandered all over my chest, examining the brightly colored bra. He groaned as I took advantage of his vulnerability, grabbed his crotch through his pants. His dick immediately became hard, running my inner thigh through both of our pants.

There was a loud knock on the front door. I gasped as I was just about to moan and he very quickly bent down to hand me my shirt.

"For the love of all that is holy!" He muttered as he walked towards the door.

"Edward! Oh my goodness! It's been so long! I've missed you!" Shrieked the girl in the front door.

"Erm…hi Tanya." He said uncomfortably in her very tight embrace.

Apparently, Edward's erection poked her. She jumped back slightly. "Oh!" She gasped. She smiled at him until her eyes wondered over to me, standing there against the counter top. "Oh. I see." She said in a repulsive tone. "O came here just to say hi out of the kindness of my heart and I come here to find you with a boner and _her!"_ She squealed and shook her head, her oily blonde hair flying all over the place with her head movements.

"Tanya. It's been a whole year! You need to move on." Edward replied coolly, beckoning for me to come up to where he was.

_You don't even know me, bitch._ I scolded to her in my mind. And of course, Edward backed me up.

"You don't even know her either, Tanya." He said a little more angrily.

She just stared at him. "Fine! What ever! I don't need you!" She yelled. "Have fun with your little whore!" She added ferociously.

"What did you call her?" He said storming closer to her, his face only an inch away from hers. He looked down at her with intensity. An intensity that I could not understand. It was filled with so many emotions.

"A whore!" She bellowed into his face. "Which is what you are too!" She quickly turned around, her hair flipping into his face. "Enjoy your time with her while you can! Sooner or later you'll figure out that I was the best thing that happened to you and you'll come crawling back to me!" She bellowed, storming out of his house and slamming the door so hard that I felt the ground shake.

I was silent.

He turned around to me with the most apologetic expression I had ever seen. "Well," He said, pausing after his first word. "You've met Tanya."

**Hahahaha cliffy! Umm…I thought it would be hilarious to have them keep trying to have sex but they kept getting interrupted!! Hahaha funny stuff man. Funny stuff. So technically there was no lemon. Maybe a lime..haha lime…funny stuff. Sorry if I sound high. Well…I am high. SUGAR HIGH!! Erm…today's song of the say is Hysteria by Muse. Peace out homie g's! **


	18. Mmmmm

Soooo

**Soooo? Sorry for all y'all who like Tanya. I've just always pictured her as a stupid, oily hair, dumb blonde. Today's song of the day is Map of the Problematique. So check it out. And while you're listening to that…REVIEW!! There might be a lemon…I dunno…haven't decided yet…SO READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT!! **

_**Previously…**_

"_**Well," He said, pausing after his first word. "You've met Tanya."**_

I exhaled, eyeing the door. "Bella. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Edward!" I said, amazed at his remark.

He took a slow step closer to me and touched my cheek with his icy hand. "You're too understanding. It's almost unnatural." He said, his face now only a few inches from mine.

"Whatever." I mumbled, crushing my lips to his. _Please, no interruptions. Please Lord. No interruptions!_ I begged.

Edward chuckled and picked me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. We walked to a large spiral staircase and I gazed up it in wonder.

"Where-" I began before he crushed his lips back onto mine.

In an instant, we flew up the staircase, ending up in a very elegant hallway.

The walls were a beige color with vertical darker beige stripes. The hall lights were old-fashioned and sophisticated.

"Wow," I mused, looking around the room, completely forgetting that I was in the arms of the gorgeous man.

His lips came crashing down on mine once more, with a much stronger intensity. His lips were a little warmer than before and his hands wandered over my body curiously, trying to find the one spot that would make me wetter than ever.

His fingers searched and searched, finally hitting the orgasmic area of skin right above my core on the pelvis bone area. I moaned and tilted my head back and he groaned in satisfaction.

He kicked a door open, never once allowing one hand to let go of me. His tongue shove into my mouth and our tongue swirled around each other's, sucking and kissing.  
"God Bella," He breathed into my mouth. "You taste so amazing. Like nothing I've ever tasted before." I felt his erection rub against my thigh, only making my pussy muscles contract for a moment.

"Edward," I moaned as he grinded himself against me. "Bed. Now." I ordered seductively, pointing to the bed covered in a golden comforter.

He moaned as I bit down roughly on his bottom lip, pulling it back slightly. He set me on the bed gently yet still with an almost-roughness.

He laid me down and he positioned himself in between my legs. His erection rubbed against my entrance through my thin pants, causing my body to shiver and my muscles to contract.

"Fuck me now, Edward." I ordered, not being able to handle the wetness anymore.

He grunted and yanked his pants down quickly, along with his boxers. He quickly ripped my shirt apart; the buttons on the top flying everywhere is random directions.

"I liked that shir-" I began to scold before his lips crushed mine once again. Before I knew it, he had pulled my pants and thong off. He didn't even pause to look at the lingerie I bought for him.

"Fuck Bella. You're already wet for me," He groaned as his fingertips trailed my wet folds.

"Fuck me now, Edward." I ordered again.

"God!" He groaned as his spent a few seconds stroking his rock hard cock. The thing was so huge that it amazed me.

"Now!" I shouted, the wetness overpowering my senses.

He thrust into me with all of his might, filling me to the hilt. We both moaned and my arched by body into his. With every moan, my head threw back. With every thrust, I my pussy muscles would contract around his dick inside of me.

"Fast Edward." I breathed, not being able to shout since he was fucking me so hard.

"Oh Fuck Bella." He said then thrust into me harder. "You're so," another thrust, "fucking," thrust, "TIGHT!" He moaned loudly with the thrust harder than all of the other ones.

I rolled my hips with his every thrust, out pelvis bones touching each other's at the peak of each shove.

"Oh god Edward!" I shouted, barley understandable.

"Fuck Bella! I'm going to cum soon!" He shouted, perfectly understandable.

I quickly pulled myself out of him and he stared at me incredously.

"I want to suck your cock until you cum in my mouth." I ordered, pushing him down so he was lying on his back. "I wanna feel your cock bulge in my mouth right before you cum." I whispered sexily in his stomach.

My lips trailed down to him engorged manhood and I took it in my hands. I slowly massaged and stroke the base, and grinned in satisfaction when his eyes closed and he exhaled loudly.

"You taste so good, Edward." I moaned as I sucked just the tip of his cock, licking up the pre-cum. He DID taste incredible. I then took him by surprise and shoved the whole thing in my mouth.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

I slammed his dick in and out of my mouth at light speed, bobbing my head and up down quickly. I continued to massage the base of it, the part that I could not fit into my mouth, and I massaged it harder with every suck.

When the tip reached my lips, I would pause and kiss it and suck roughly.

"Fuck BELLA!!" He screamed.

**EDWARD'S PoV!!**

"FUCK!!" I shouted. Her small pink lips and tongue swirled and sucked on my cock in all the right ways that made me feel complete ecstasy.

"I'm gonna!-," I shouted, gulping after my first words, not being able to finish my sentence when I felt my dick bulge and spurt its cum into her hot and sexy mouth.

"F-f-FUCK!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Mmmm," Bella moaned as she continued it swirl her tongue around the tip of my manhood, licking and sucking up all of the cum.

"Ah god," I breathed, my dick now limp and still feeling the amazing pleasure she had given me.

**So did ya like the lemon? I switched it up. Next chapter will probably be Edward returning the favor…probably. Erm…like I said. Today's song of the day is Map of the Problematique by Muse. PLEASE REVIEW!! I work for peanuts as well! Thanks so much! –Taylor oxoxoxo**


	19. Professions

OME OME OME

**OME OME OME!! I am like…flipping out from all of the reviews I got!! OME THANK YOU!! Wow. I didn't know that my lemons were especially good….YAY!! haha quria414 I'm glad that my lemons please you….heehee. Yeah so…just read the story. And review some more please! You have no idea how happy all of those reviews made me! Alright well this chapter WILL have a lemon. The whole chapter will be a lemon so erm…good luck trying to avoid it by just reading the top and bottom. Hee hee. Ummm…just read the chapter to see what happens!**

_Previously…_

"_Ah god," I breathed, my dick now limp and still feeling the amazing pleasure she had given me. _

**Bella's Point of View**

We both rolled over so we were propped up on our elbows, facing each other, listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats.

I leaned into him closer and snuggled myself against his cool chest. His breathing was heavy and still so gorgeous.

"That was amazing, Bella." He whispered into my ear, tucking my head under his chin.

"I'm glad you liked it. I loved it." I whispered back seductively as ever, licking my lips and still tasting his sweet cum on my tongue.

He just breathed heavily and massaged my hips.

Time passed with us just lying there, almost seeming like hours. We eventually got out of bed with our naked selves and looked at each other.

"I think I need a shower." I said, looking down at my body.

He grinned. "I think I should join you." He replied smugly, scooping my up in his arms and dashing my back out to the hallway. My breasts smushed together, forming a huge cleavage line. Edward's lips smashed onto mine and I most openly accepted his kiss.

He kicked open another door with his foot. He set me down and turned on the huge shower in one second and led me into the glass encased shower.

He pushed me down to sit on the wooden bench in the corner and he spread my legs. He kneeled down in between my legs and kissed my stomach, trailing down to my pussy, wet and warm for him already.

"Ahhhh," I moaned as he placed a sucking kiss on my clit. "Goddd," I breathed as his tongue swirled a few slow circles on it.

"You taste so amazing, Bella. So indescribable and unique." He whispered against my clit, his breath and vibration of his lips making me inhale and arch my back.

"Please," I breathed.

"Please what, Bella?"

"Please," Was all I said as he licked a little harder on my nub.

"Beg for it, Bella." He whispered.

"Oh god! Please Edward! Please fuck me," I moaned as his licking went quicker and harder.

"Mmmm," He hummed as his sucked my clit for a moment, then slid back up my body. He turned around quickly and turned the water on. Instantly, the hot water fogged up the walls and steam filled the air.

He pulled my up from my sitting and pushed me gently so my back was up against the wall. The cold tile startled me for a second but then I was side-tracked by Edward's presences in between my legs. His erection rubbed once very lightly against my entrance and my hips bucked, ready for his entrance. Instead, he picked me up and forced me to wrap my legs around his waist. He held me in the air like I was as light as a feather.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, Bella." He whispered hornily and sexily as ever. I groaned and bucked my hips when he slammed into me. He bounced me up and down as fast and slow as he pleased, hitting all the right spots for me.

"Fuck Bella!" He shouted as I contracted my pussy muscles around his dick, giving us both a whole new sensational pleasure.

"Oh yeah fuck!" I moaned, thrashing my head back and rolling my eyes into the back of my head. "Harder. Just like that! Fuck yes!"

We both moaned and groaned in chorus and then his lips came crashing down on mine. His tongue shoved through my lips and danced with mine, his taste intoxicating me more than ever.

"Oh god B-bell," He began to moan my name and then thrust into me with force. "-UH!" he sort of finished my name

"Fast Edward!" I squealed as I felt the tip of his cock reach my hilt. "YES!" I screeched.

He quickly set me down, hardly pulling his amazing length out of me, and turned me around, doggy-style. I put my hands on the wall palms out, and he thrust into me hard again. I felt his hand travel from under to me, sliding down to my clit.

He rubbed furious circles onto it and I screamed from the double amazing pleasure. "Oh god! Just like that! Fuck!" I screeched, my back arching and my hip bucking to meet his every thrust.

"God you're so fucking tight, Bella." He moaned. He bents down and continued to thrust into me as his kissed the back of my neck. "I want to feel you cum over me. I want to feel your pussy squeeze my dick so hard that I'll cum right then and there with you." He groaned into my ear.

"I'm so close, Edward!" I squealed, feeling that ball of tension about to explode. "Fuck! Harder! FUCK ME FASTER!"

He obeyed and groaned with me. Our moans and groans echoed throughout the whole bathroom and house.

"Oh god Bella! I'm gonna cum!!" He shouted, fucking me senseless.

"Oh fuck me too! Harder baby! C'mon! Fuck me with all your might!" I yelled as he was one step ahead of me. I felt his dick bulge in my pussy and I screamed.

"OH GODDD yes!!" He shouted with one last hard and forceful thrust. His hands gripped my hips tightly as I felt his hot cum pour into me. He pulled out slowly and then slammed into me once more, hitting my orgasm point.

"F-F-_FUCK!_" I squealed, my eyes going blank and my body quivering as it went through the best orgasm I'd ever had. "Oh GODDD _EDWARD_!!"

"Oh god," he breathed as he just stood there, leaning over me and still inside of me. His cock was still throbbing as was my pussy. The hot water beat down on us and the steam filled the air.

"Oh god Bella. That was the best fuck I've ever had." He said as he pulled out of me and turned me around. I leaned back up against the wall and he pressed his body against mine.

"Same here baby." I whispered in his ear as he sucked on my neck, right on the soft skin under my ear. His now-warm hands rubbed my arms and his limp dick was lightly pressed against my thigh.

"Bella?" He whispered, pulling his face back so I could see his eyes. The green color glistened, even through the heavy steam. They were unusually intense.

"Yes?"

He wrapped his arms around me and was silent for a few seconds. I felt his icy lips at my ear and he whispered, clear as a bell, "I love you, Bella Swan." His voice rang like beautiful bells and his lips on my neck only added to the beauty of his words.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered back, loud enough so my post-orgasm, shaky, voice was audible over the water running.

**OME I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in…quite some time. I hope this long lemon makes up for it. Please review. I love reviews! I think I have like…103 now. I'm doing a happy dance. Again, I'm so sorry about the long delay. I've been so busy with school and traveling and crap. So yeah…thanks for this. Today's song of the day is my absolute favorite song in the world. Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. Please check it out. It's so beautiful. I can even play it on the piano. So yeah. Please review, read my next chapters when I put them up, review on those chapters, and check out my songs of the day. Muchly appreciated beautiful peoples! –Taylor **


	20. Invitations

Wow

**Wow. Well I now believe that I write like…the best lemons eva! Haha. No to be conceited or anything, but yes, I am awesome. Jaykay!! This chappie is for the awesome deelovestwilight. No lemons. Just sweetness and maybe some humor. Enjoy! By the way! If any of you checked out the songs of the day, please include what you thought of the song in your review! Thanks!**

**Edward's Point of View**

After we were done, we washed each other slowly and sultrily. We toweled off and then decided to have some lunch.

"What would you like?" I asked her as I swept her off of her feet, carrying her down the steps. She giggled her sweet laugh.  
"I can walk, Edward."

"Yes, but maybe I just happen to like carrying you," I replied, kissing her warm cheek. The warmness of his skin on mine sent beautiful chills down my body.

She giggled again and I grinned as I walked quickly but cautiously down the spiral staircase.

"So what would you like?" I asked her as I set her down on the counter top. She looked down at her feet, swinging them childishly and shrugged.

"Whatever you make will be fine." She answered simply.

"Liver and onions it is!" I exclaimed.

"Eww! NO! I mean something that is appetizing!" She laughed.

"Alfredo pasta?" I asked her.

She nodded. "That sounds great!"

I chuckled quietly and then I head her hop down off of the counter with an audible thump. I saw her shadow move to my large black grand piano in the living room.

"May I play?" She called.

"Absolutely."

She sat down gently and opened the piano. I instantly recognized the song she was playing by the first chord she played and the note her sweet voice struck.

_Head underwater  
And they tell me  
To breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me;  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
_

I turned off the stove that I had turned on and I walked over to her. I sat next to her on the leather piano bench and grinned at the song. She was so into the song that her voice sounded exactly like the real singer's voice. Her foot tapped the floor and her fingers struck each chord with an elegance and gracefulness.

_  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one,  
You see

I'm not gonna write you  
A love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  


My presence didn't make her nervous. The smile on her face stayed as she continued to sing. I was lost in her voice, having never heard her voice. Her soft pink lips wrapped each vowel perfectly and pronounced everything clearly and beautifully.

_  
I'm not gonna write you to  
Stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
I'ma need a better reason  
To write you  
A love song  
Today  
Today, Yeah_

When she finished the song, holding out the final chord, she turned to look at me with the most beautiful grin ever. Her perfect white teeth showed brightly to me and her happy brown eyes sparkled.

"You have an amazing voice," I whispered kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. But I would like to hear your voice as well." She whispered back into my ear.  
"You will love. Perhaps even tonight." I promised her quietly.

Her stomach grumbled and we both laughed. "Let's make you some food, shall we?" I asked, standing up and offering my hand for her to take. She took it and we walked back to the counter. I picked her up effortlessly and set her on the marble counter top once more.

All of a sudden, I heard the song "I'm a Scatman" play from somewhere in the living room. Bella giggled and hopped off of the counter again and ran to the living room. She picked up her phone on the couch and I laughed. That was her ringtone.

"Hello?" She said, panting. There was a short pause.

"I'm not home right now. I'm at friend's house." She explained. She was such a bad liar, it was adorable.

"Edward's house." She admitted quietly. I chuckled very quietly.

Long pause.

"Oh right! Erm…," She began, looking at me. "Hold on, Alice." She covered the bottom of her phone and asked me, "Do you want to go to a party tonight? It's no one from school so they won't know you're my professor or anything. Just a bunch of Emmett and Alice's friends." She said.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." I answered, pouring the box of noodles into the boiling water.

She smiled and went back to her conversation. "Yeah we'll be there." I absolutely adored they way her voice cooed when she said "we'll".

"Alright. See you then." She snapped her phone shut and then skipped back to me. "The party will be fun. There will probably be a lot of people your age too. That's what Alice said."

I grinned and rubbed her thigh with one hand, stirring the noodles with the other.

My phone rang again and I sighed loudly. Edward laughed and I ran back over to pick my phone up. _Emmett._ The caller ID said. I smiled, just thinking of the silly things he would say now.

"Hell-a?" I said, the normal I way he would answer his phone.

"Hey girlie girl!" He exclaimed. "How was that hanky panky with your teach?"

"Emmet! Shut up!"

"Ooo! I'll take that as an "Oh it was amazing!" He mused, putting on a girl accent for the quote.

I couldn't help but giggle. "You coming to the party tonight?" I asked.

"Yep. If your lover coming too?"

I sighed. "Yes"

"Sex-aaayyy."

"So why'd you call, Emmett?" I exasperated.

He was silent for a moment. I could almost hear the gears in his head clicking, trying to find the answer. "I dunno."

"Well then I'm going to go."

"NO!"

"Why not?" I asked loudly.

"Alice locked me in a closet." He explained innocently.

I was silent for a few moments.

"You there?" He asked stupidly.

"No."

"Really? I'm pretty sure that you're talking to me, therefore, you're here."

"You don't take sarcasm well, do you Emmett?"

"What's that?"

"I'm leaving."

"Fine!"

I tapped the mouthpiece of my phone, making the clicking sound of hang ups. Emmet didn't hang up though. I continued to listen.

"Lonleeyy! I'm so lonleyyy! I have no boooddyyy. I'm all on my ooooWWWNNN!" His sang in a high pitched voice.

"Oh my god! Shut up!" I scolded.

"You're still there!" He exclaimed joyously.

"And you're still retarded. Now that we've covered the obvious," I began.

He burst out laughing. "You Hannah Montana quoter person!" He sang hilariously. "Wanna hear something funny?"

"Fine." I muttered.

"Okay. I was on an airplane once and I got a packet of peanuts. The dude sitting next to me was a really fat dude. I read the back of the packet out loud. _Do not use around children, bag can cause suffocation._ Then I bust out laughing. 'Haha! That's HIGH-larious! Get it? High?! Like…we're HIGH in the air…'cause we're in a plane…High-larious?!' and the dude just stared at me like a douche."

"That's hilarious." I murmured in an un-interested tone.

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"No." I muttered again.

"Okay."

"Bye Emmett."

"NO WAIT!"

"WHAT NOW?!" I shouted, starting Edward as well as Emmett.

"N-n-nothing. See you at the party." And then his line clicked dead.

I snapped my phone shut. I heard my phone ding and I groaned loudly. "What now?!" I sighed.

The text was from Emmet. _PMSing much?_

**Haha I love this chapter. Told you there'd be humor. I just love Emmett and all of the things you can do with him. I hope you all liked this chapter, including deelovestwilight. Today's song of the day is Last Time by Secondhand Serenade. Please review! Like it? Love it? Tell me! **


	21. May I help?

I'm glad everyone liked my Emmett humor

**I'm glad everyone liked my Emmett humor. I hope deelovestwilight liked it! This chapter will probably have a lemon. Maybe a lime. (That's a small lemon) I dunno. So enjoy.**

_EDWARD'S POINT OF VEIW_

(Several hours later)

"We should probably go back to my dorm so I can wear something nicer to the party." She suggested quietly, walking down the stairs from the bathroom.

"Well why don't I just take you shopping so _I _can buy you something," I offered, more then happy to buy my love something.

"How about we go shopping and I'll pay for what I get," She replied playfully.

"How about you just let me pay for it." I stated with a smile.

Her brown eyes glared at me childishly and then she sighed in defeat as I won the staring contest. "Fine. But I'm not getting anything expensive." She ordered.

"Oh yes you are. You're going to get something absolutely amazing. Something that will make every guy in that part envies me and feels a complete arousal towards you. But then they'll realize that they can't have you," I replied quietly, yet with passion.

She just grinned and nodded. "Well then let's hit the road and go to the mall. The party is in a couple hours."

_(When they return from the mall)_

"Thank you, Edward." She whispered in my ear as she stood on her toes. I picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her up the stairs to my bedroom. I set her on the bed and without a word, I undressed her. Her breathing hitched as my fingers traced her nipples that were now uncovered.

"I want to dress you," I told her as I kissed each of her breasts.

She said nothing. She just looked down at me, breathing sweetly down on my neck. I made a trail of soft kisses down her stomach and then stopped slowly with one last long, savoring kiss right where her panty hem began. I cupped her whole pussy and clit in my hand and I gave it one gentle squeeze, apparently at the perfect spot, because her back arched and she moaned.

I kissed my way back up her stomach and continued to slowly massage her whole pussy. She breathed heavily and her eyes shut.

I slowly stopped with one long and slow caress and then I stood up slowly. She still sat there on the bed, looking as though she had just had a mind blowing orgasm.

I walked over to the bag on the floor and slowly pulled out the red party dress I had bought for her. **(By the way, the party is a fancy party, a mini-prom basically at someone's house. So that's why her dress will be so fancy and why he's wearing a tux)**

The red silk flowed through my fingers as I walked it back to her. Her black lacy bra and her red lace panties were so tempting, too tempting. She put her feet out and I slipped the dress over them. She stood up gracefully and pulled the dress up her body and slid her arms through the straps.

She turned around and allowed me to zip up the dress. I did so, careful not to zip up her skin. The soft pink glow of her warm skin glowed and her soft brown curls bounced with every movement.

"Give me a second to change. I'll be right back," I said as I turned to walk out of the room. I saw her pout.

"Don't I get to help you dress?" She asked, frowning. I grinned and nodded. I took her hand and lead her to the guest bedroom, where I kept all of my suits. I pulled my favorite one out and laid it on the bed.

"Just stand there," She ordered seductively as she walked behind me, pressing her front against my back. Her petite hands traveled to the collar of my shirt, slowly unbuttoning each button. Once she finished, she tossed the garment on the floor. She traced my abs on my chest, making sure she traced every single plane and curve. She then walked back around me, facing me. She knelt down on her knees and undid my belt in one quick motion. Her lips kissed my cock through my boxers and I felt it twitch.

She reached around me and picked up my nice pants. She held them by my feet and I stepped into them. I helped her pull them up and then she stood up, gazing at my chest.

"Wear this shirt," She said, walking to my closet and pulling out a green shirt. I spread my arms out and she slipped the soft sleeves over my pale arms. The contrast of my white skin on her flushed pink skin was lovely.

She buttoned the shirt up slowly, taking her time with each. When she was done, she kissed me softly and massaged the back of my neck.

"Let's get out of here," She whispered. The poise and grace of her, even in high heels, was still absolutely beautiful.

The click of her heels made a gorgeous sound as her brown curls swayed from side to side with her steps.

We walked out to the car and I opened the door for her. She sat in and situated her dress so it wasn't riding up.

It took about 15 minutes before we finally found the house. There were tons of people walking in, all the girls in fancy party dresses like Bella and most guys were wearing suits and tuxes. I wrapped my arm about the small of her back and lead her into the room. When we walked in, almost ever pair of the guys' eyes were on Bella and all the girls' eyes were on me. Alice was standing right there by the door and she threw her arms in the air.

"YOU CAME!" She exclaimed joyfully.

We both laughed. "I told you we would!" Bella giggled.

"God you look so beautiful! I love your dress! Oh my god! And your shoes too!" She chirped. Alice was in a very bright pink dress that went halfway down her thighs. The large diamond cut out in between her breasts was lovely on her, but Bella was beyond gorgeous.

Alice clapped very loudly, surprisingly loud for such a tiny girl.  
"Alright everyone!" She shouted. "Everyone congregate to the living room!" She ordered. The mob of people went to where they were told.

Everyone sat down in a circle. I knew that this was.

"Okay! We're playing truth or dare!" She announced. There were many groans, giggles, and yays. I happened to be one of those yays, as was Bella.

"This is going to be a fun night," She whispered in my ear as she leaned towards me for a moment.

**A fun night, indeed Bella! Next chapter will be what happens. I might even elongate the party into three chapters. I don't know. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Today's song of the day is Love Me Dead by Ludo. Please check it out. Ludo is one of my favorite bands! And review!!! –Taylor oxoxox**


	22. Truth or Dare

Thanks for all of the reviews

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad deelovestwilight liked it! Alright. Here's the next chapter with truth or dare! Enjoy! By the way! There will be a few quotes from my profile in this chapter. Try and look out for 'em. BY THE WAY! THERE WILL BE A VERY BIG LEMON IN HERE. Very big indeed!**

_Disclaimer:_

_Physiatrist: Now repeat after me. I do not own Twilight_

_Me: I do not own Twilight._

_Physiatrist: Edward Cullen is not real._

_Me: LE GASP! How can you say such a thing? How can you commit such a crime, calling a god unreal! He is SOOO real! I can even show you. He's locked in my basement!_

_Physiatrist: Let's start over. Repeat after me. I do not own Twilight. _

_Me: But I own Edward. _

_Physiatrist: .sighs heavily_

_**Previously…**_

"_**This is going to be a fun night," She whispered in my ear as she leaned towards me for a moment. **_

**Bella's PoV**

I giggled and looked at Alice, who was already prepared to start. She turned to her right and smiled at Jasper.

"Truth or dare, Jasper?" She chirped.

He grinned. "Truth,"

There were many "baby" and "wimps" said in between fake coughs by many people.

"Okay. Are you sexually attracted to anyone, other than me of course, in this room? If so, who?" She asked smugly.

He looked down at to his hands in his lap. He nodded slightly. "Bella," he said, raising his head to look me. Everyone giggled.

"Okay. Emmet, truth or dare?"

"Dare baby!"

We all laughed.

"Okay. I dare you to make out with Bella!" Oh shit.

"FINE!" He yelled as he turned to me with an adorable and evil grin.

"Are you getting some sexual satisfaction, watching us kiss, Jasper?" I asked him with a sigh. He blushed and shook his head.

"C'mon Bella. I know you want to taste me." He sang playfully.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" Everyone began to chant. Edward took my hand subtly and gave it a reassuring and encouraging squeeze. "Ha-ha fine!" I sighed.

I leaned towards him, giggling after seeing his face light up. Our lips met and it was a shock. I was so used to Edward's icy lips that Emmett's warm lips almost sent a shock through our skin. Emmett held the kiss out longer than it should have, sliding his hand dramatically up my neck and cupping my cheek. We all laughed.

I pulled away, beginning to feel uncomfortable, and Emmett leaned away to; with a very satisfied look on his face. "Thanks, man," He whispered to Jasper.

We all laughed. I grinned and turned to Edward, who was also grinning.

"Truth or dare, Edward?" I asked, holding back a giggle.

"Dare!" Emmett shouted.

Edward grinned. "Dare!" Edward exclaimed. Emmett clapped his hands loudly and laughed.

"Okay. Alice? Gimme a little help over here." I called over to Alice. I crawled over to her and she began to whisper sometime into my ear. I grinned widely at her idea. "Okay." I whispered back to her.

I plopped back next to Edward with a devilish grin on my face. "Edward. Alice and I are going to put on a little show for you," And then I turned to the whole circle of people. "And for you all too. This is a dare for every single person in this room. Alice and I will put on a little show and you all cannot touch yourself. You have to keep your hands plastered to the top of your thigh and you can only watch. Okay?"

A chorus of "okay"s rang. "Okay. You all can wait here while Alice and I get ready." I hopped up and giggled as Alice pulled my up the stairs.

"Okay! Do you want to be the sexy nurse or the sexy teacher?" She asked me in a hushed tone.

"Teacher," _You'll absolutely _love_ this, Edward. _I thought to Edward. I quickly stripped down to my bright bra and boy shorts and then slipped the short dress over my head. Alice had already finished getting dressed.

We ran down the stairs and about half of the guys got boners right then and there. My breasts where pushed together tightly, showing my cleavage, and both of our dresses hardly covered our asses, thankfully we wore sexy underwear.

The black lace of my boy shorts showed sexily while Alice's bright pink (of course) thong showed off her nice round ass.

"Oh god." Almost every guy said, including Edward, as both of us walked to the middle of the huge circle.

"Lay down, Bella," She told me, loud enough for everyone to hear. I obeyed and spread my legs slightly and subtly. I peeked over at Edward who was staring intently at my outfit.

Alice crawled in between my legs, in missionary position, and massaged my thighs as she moved her lips towards mine. I had never kissed a girl, but I was curious. Without much time to contemplate, her lips pressed against mine softly at first. The warmth and taste of her actually made me desire more.

Her soft and small hands traveled to my inner thigh and slid up right below my clit. My breathing hitched. Alice was attempting to slide my stars down and I helped her by wriggling my body slightly.

"I wonder what you taste like, Bella," She whispered, sliding down my body. I moaned as she let her finger slide down my wet folds through my panties.

She took the two strings and slid them down my legs, tossing my underwear being her head. She leaned her head down and kissed my clit softly. There was difference in the way she kissed it as opposed to Edward. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely loved the way Edward kissed it, but there was just something different about it when Alice did it.

"I'm going to make you scream my name. I want to taste your cum in my mouth." She sang into my pussy. All of the guys' breathing hitched and I peeked out of the corner of my eye to look at Edward He looked like he was in pain, and then I noticed his boner. I grinned but then slammed my eyes shut as I felt her warm little tongue dive into my pussy.

"Ah!" I squealed.

She chuckled lower than normal. "That's right, Bella. Scream," She hummed.

I felt her thumb travel its way back up to my clit and it began to rub slow and small circles on it. I exhaled deeply making a humming noise. Her petite hands massaged every inch of my thighs and calves and then slid up to my breasts. She pinched my nipple gently in between her thumb and index finger, rolling it between her fingers.

"You taste fucking amazing, Bella." She groaned into my entrance, sliding her tongue out of my pussy.

Even though the pleasure she was giving me was amazing, I wanted to give her something also. I sat up and pushed her backwards on her chest, forcing her to lean back a bit. She spread her legs and I crawled in between them. The warmth, again, of her body sent shivers down my body. I kissed her lips slowly and softly, making a trail of kisses down to the valley in between her small yet beautiful breasts. She inhales as I sucked on her nipple and pinched the other one. As I kissed her breasts, I subtly slipped my hand down to her pussy and I yanked the thong off of her body. I gave her clit one small rub and then I dove my fingers into her entrance. Her walls clamped down on my fingers for a moment, and then wetness was all on my fingers. I continued to thrust my fingers into her as I sucked and bit her breasts playfully.

"Oh fuck, Bella. Oh fuck! God right there!" She moaned as my fingers picked up the pace. She arched her back into my fingers and she squealed as I hit a different part in her pussy, her g-spot. "FUCK!" She shouted. Every guy had they're boners out of their pants, jacking off. Every guy except Edward. Even though he looked like he was in pain from his throbbing erection, he never broke the dare. I winked at him from the corner of my eye and he winked back.

I added a third finger into Alice's wet pussy and she yelped from pleasure as I also sped up. I bit down on her nipple roughly and slammed my fingers into her.

"OH FUCK! OH GOD! I'm gonna cum!!" She squealed. I kept my fingers in her, slamming them in and out, and slid down her body quickly; wanting her to cum in my mouth.

"I want to taste your cum in my mouth, Alice," I moaned into her pussy. I was sliding my fingers at the fastest speed they could possibly go, her body thrashing and moaning loudly.

"Oh F-f-f-_FUCK!!!!_" She squealed as her walls clenched my fingers and then she came. I slid my fingers in and out a little slower, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Her breathing was heavy and every few seconds she would whimper. She sat up and grinned.

**Edward's PoV**

Oh the torture. Bella just made Alice cum. Bella leaned down and lapped up Alice's juices, moaning after every lick. My throbbing erection hurt it was so hard. But I was not going to touch it, like the other pathetic guys here. I was the only guy in the group that had not jacked off. Many guys were cumming while Bella was licking up Alice. They were all moaning and grunting loudly. I know how it feels when your cumming. Well…of course I do. I'm a man.

When a guy cums, it's almost impossible to not groan and moan, especially if you fucked so hard that it squirts. Oh god. An image just popped into my mind. Bella leaned over my desk at school and I was behind her, banging into her. I came and she sucked all of my cum off of my throbbing cock. But then my daydreaming was interrupted by her beautiful moan.

"Mmmm," Bella moaned as she sat up, reaching for her dress. She slipped it over her head quickly and Alice did so too. They both giggled as they sat back down. My erection was still throbbing, I had just seen my love eat out and make another girl cum, and I couldn't stop the horniness.

"Your turn, Eddie." Emmett sang after Alice and I (and all of the guys) had settled down.

I turned to the girl next to me. Her face was strikingly familiar. I couldn't concentrate whatsoever and I couldn't think of a question for her. "Emmett. I'll let ya have her," I said to him. He grinned.

"Okay. Lauren. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said quietly and sheepishly.

"Do you have a crush on any of your teachers? If so, what class does he teach?" He asked. Thank the lord she didn't go to my college. She went to some Christian college in Virginia, I believe.

"Yes. He teaches bible study." She admitted very quietly.  
"WOAH! Can't get much more sinful than that!" Emmett exclaimed. She looked down and blushed.

"Okay." Lauren said, turning to the girl next to her.

"Pass," She said.

The next guy passed as well.

Whimps.

"Pass," The rest of the circle passed. And then we were at Emmett again. He grinned.

"Truth or dare, Ally?" He asked Alice.

"Truth,"

"What did Bella taste like?" He asked smugly.

Alice grinned and looked at Bella. "Amazing. Sweet, delectable, and unique."

I blushed. Emmett grinned in satisfaction.

"Truth or dare baby?" Alice asked Jasper.  
"Dare."

"You have to say 'I'm a pretty princess!' after everything you say!" Alice dared, laughing adorably.

"Okay! I'm a pretty princess!" We all busted out laughing.

Alice giggled and then cleared her throat. "From now on, no sexual dares or truths. Only funny and embarrassing ones!"

Emmett shot his hand in the air and "ooo!"ed.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"What if the truth is sexual AND embarrassing?"

"Fine."

"WOO!" Emmett screamed.

"Okay. Bella. Truth or dare? I'm a pretty princess!" Jasper asked Bella.

**Bella's PoV**

"Dare!" I said, widening my eyes.

"I dare you to sit on Edward's lap for the rest of the game. I'm a pretty princess!"

"Okay." I said, climbing onto Edward.

"Naked. I'm a pretty princess!" He added slyly. We all couldn't help but laugh as the I'm a pretty princess thing was getting hilarious.

"Whoa! I though we said no sexual dares!" I scolded with a grin.

"Oh you'll live!" Alice scolded back, giggling.

"Fine!" I tossed my shirt off over my head and slipped out of my pants. I slipped my panties off under my legs sort of so no one could see. I plopped on Edward's lap and he wrapped his arms around my stomach, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"This is fun, huh?" I whispered.

**Edward's PoV**

"Oodles of fun," I whispered back, m erection coming back and getting stronger as I felt her nub rub over the tip of my cock. She felt it to, inhaling sharply and grinding it very subtly and slowly. I very slowly, so no one would notice, slipped my hand under her body, guiding my cock to her pussy.

"I'm gonna fuck you right here. But we have to be quiet." I told her huskily. She nodded and I stuck my cock into her soaking pussy. Slowly and very subtly, I grinded her, leaving my cock in her and just moving it in circles in her core.

"Oh god," She whispered sexily. I continued to grind her slowly, yet burying my cock into her core.

I held back a moan and bit down on her shoulder softly, sucking her warm skin. I slid on hands down to her clit, but made it look like the hand was resting on her stomach. I rubbed her nub in little circles with my thumb, making her back arch into me and she moaned. Thank god no one heard it.

I began to thrust into her slowly, lowering and raising my hips to her.

"Fuck," I breathed into her ear.

I heard Alice giggle. "I say we all should just have an orgy!" She announced.

"HELL YES!" Emmett shouted. We all laughed, but I continued to thrust into Bella. She whimpered quietly.

"Bella and Edward are already going at it. I say we all just hop in!"

Every girl right then and there ripped their shirts off and stripped down to nothing. I did as well with all of the guys and Bella crawled off of me. We crawled to the center of the circle and watched and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella start the orgy. Bella turned around and beckoned me over to her seductively with her finger.

This was going to be a fun night indeed.

**Likeeee it? I wanted to have some fun with the truth or dares. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be a continuation of this as well. Please review. Today's song of the day is Lake Ponchartrain by Ludo**


	23. Truths

**Yay! More reviews! I got a few people not liking the whole…orgy thing…so I've decided to change it. No orgy. You'll see what happens. More truth or dare. There will be a lime in here. And lots of changing Pov's! Enjoy! **

**Edward's PoV**

Lauren, next to me, giggled and shook her head. "Let's just finish the game guys. That would just be plain weird for us all to fuck each other!" She suggested, laughing.

Bella nodded and crawled back to me, giggling, and plopped down next to me. Her nice, beautiful, round breasts bounced slightly with her plop and another image popped into my mind.

Bella was lying down on my golden bed. I was hovering over her, kissing each breast slowly and savoring her taste. Her perk nipple being sucked and tweaked with my teeth, and the cup of her breast being held in my hand. Her back arched into my hands and she moaned.

"I do believe it's your turn Emmett," Bella said with a grin.

He smiled goofily. "Okay. Truth or dare?"

Alice grinned. "Dare!"  
"Okay. I dare you to call the operator and ask for Santa Clause. Keep doing it until someone actually responds and says 'He's not real' or something!"

Alice grinned and picked her phone up. She put it on speaker phone and dialed the operator.

"Verizon Network. City and State please." The computer voice requested.

"North Pole, Alaska please."

"I'll pass your request to an operator."

Rinng. "City and state?" A man with a deep voice requested.

"Hi yes. I'm calling for Santa Clause's number."

"Erm…that dude ain't real, kid."

Alice laughed sarcastically. "HA! Just for saying that, you little crack whore, Jesus doesn't love you anymore! Santa is SOO real. He's best friends with Jesus!"

"Yeah…" The guy trailed off. The phone clicked dead.

We all busted out laughing and Alice hung up.

"Truth or dare, Jazz?" She asked, adoringly to him.

"Dare!" _Wow. Everyone's so brave now. _

"Call the pizza guy and ask if this is 911. He'll say no and then you say 'Oh. Okay. Well then I'll have a…' and I'll make a loud booming noise and you have to scream. Then hang up."

We all fell forward with laughter.

Jasper had already dialed the number. He made his voice sound scared and hushed.

"Is this 911?!"

"Erm…no. This is the pizza parlor."

"Oh!" He changed his voice to sound normal. "Well then I'll just have…" and Emmett was already standing on the couch and then he jumped down, exerting all of his weight onto the floor.

"AHH!" Jasper screeched and then hung up. The whole house shook with Emmett's jump.

We all we laughing so hard, Bella was practically crying from laughter. Her beautiful white teeth shined brightly and she clutched her side while laughing.

We all finally settled down and the Lauren sighed.

"Well I should probably go. I'm getting' tired" She said, yawning.

"Yeah, same here." Almost everyone else said.

Everyone except Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I got up.

"Bye everyone!" Alice sang cheerfully and waved. We all said bye in choruses and then we were all alone.

"So what should we do now?" Bella asked with a smug grin.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Emmett sang like Alice.

Alice jumped up and ran into the kitchen, emerging with a coke bottle. She placed it in the middle of our now smaller circle and chirped, "I'll start.

**Jasper's PoV**

Like I could concentrate. Alice sitting there, still in her little sexy outfit, her breasts showing major cleavage, and my erection, definitely making it quite difficult to concentrate. But Alice spun the bottle quickly.

It spun around quickly in circles. We all stared at it as it landed on Edward. We all stared at him.

"Yes professor!" Emmett boomed. We all laughed and Edward just grinned.

"You alright with this?" Edward whispered to Bella quickly.

She nodded and grinned. "Yeah it's fine."

He grinned and then crawled to the middle of the circle, meeting Alice. She crawled over on her hands and knees, giving meet best view of her ass and pussy. I swear my boner would rip right through my pants right then and there, but I shifted my position so it wasn't hurting so much.

Alice leaned in first and her lips met Edward's slowly.

**Alice's PoV**

His lips were icy. The cold caused me to shiver slightly, but I kissed him. His lips were soft yet hard, sweet yet salty. He tasted wonderful, and right at that moment, I envied Bella.

_Fucking lucky Bella! _I thought in my mind. I suddenly felt Edward's lips curl against mine, he was smiling. He pulled back and grinned. Emmet "WOOO"ed and Bella laughed her sweet laugh.

"Alight! Alright!" Bella scolded to me, staring at Edward's ass as he crawled back to his spot next to her. "Edward, we should probably go. It's getting late." Bella said quietly, but loud enough for us to hear.

**Emmett's PoV**

"Oh, you fun sucker!" I said to Bella. She just grinned and stood up. "Fine! Be that way!" I said dramatically.

"OH! Jasper. I have a little dare for you. In school on Monday, I dare you to tell Miss Achterhof that you find her extremely sexy and you wanna fuck her. I see the way she looks at you during class. I know she wants you." Bella dared slyly to Jasper. I fall backwards, laughing.

_I don't see why Edward didn't date Miss_ _A when they're the same age. Maybe he just likes the younger girls…_I thought. Edward looked at me suddenly, almost like he heard what I thought.

_Look away._ I thought, staring at him, ignoring the girls talking.

Edward looked away, back to Bella. _Can you…hear me?_

He looked back at me, his bright green eyes, which I envied, piercing mine.

"C'mon Edward. Let's get outta here," Bella said, taking his hand.

Edward chuckled and waved to us, being dragged away by Bella. "Bye guys!" They both called, already at the front door.

_If you can hear me, Edward, knock on the door. _The was one quiet knock on the door. _Oh my god…_

**Alice's PoV**

"Now what?"

**(Back in Edward's car, on their way home)**

**Bella's PoV**

"Drive quickly. I want to get back to your house." I said seductively, holding back the horniness.

I sped up a bit and in no time, we were back at his house. I didn't give him time to open my door for me. I just jumped out and ran around the car. I jumped up in his arms and he picked me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he carried me into the house, opening the house door with one hand and then quickly strode to the couch. He set me down and pulled off the small amount of clothing I had on.

In a second, I was naked, my clothes somewhere on the floor.

"Watching you eat Alice, god I was so horny that I my boner was hurting. It was throbbing, aching for you." He whispered, kissing my neck and massaging my breasts.

I moaned under his touch and I felt his duck twitch on my leg.

"Fuck me harder than ever, Edward," I begged, moaning at the same time.

"Oh I will. Believe me." He whispered back, taking my nipple in his teeth and roughly tugging it. His fingers trailed down to my pussy and began to rub fast and amazing circles on it. My back arched invulentarily.

"Harder Edward," I begged. He obeyed. I had him wrapped around my finger. What I said, he did.

I felt the tip of his index finger touch my entrance and I rocked my hips, trying to meet his finger.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be sore tomorrow. So hard that my dick will ache." He told me an a commanding tone.

**Okay. That was kinda short but I did do the lime. Umm…nothing interesting to say. Today's song of the day is Disturbia by Rhianna. Please review!**


End file.
